The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: after saving both worlds from the chaotic doodle madness, everything goes back to normal and everything is at peace but peace does not last as Bernice finds both herself and Greasy in the world of silent hill, and they will not just need to fight the monsters to stay alive but also Bernice's most darkest fears as well. [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1]
1. Prologue: Tommy's New Friend

***DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16 YEARS OR OVER***

 **Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

"mother you can not take her to that place! I don't trust that woman! she has the eyes of a very wicked and cruel person that speaks of nothing but lies!"a voice of a young girl

there was a woman who was getting herself ready to leave with one of her daughters, the one who was her eldest daughter Alessa.

"do not talk ill of Christabella, she says she wished to help your older sister Alessa and I am thankful that she would be so gracious as to help your sister...please tell your father we will be a little late for dinner."the mother said to her second youngest daughter Karen as she goes upstairs to tell Alessa that it is time to go.

Karen and her younger sister, were the younger half-sisters of Alessa and the two younger sisters showed much love for their older sister but they were always worried for her and how everyone treated her

and at times Karen couldn't help notice how her and Alessa's younger sister would glare at the teachers and other adults with such hate and call them 'evil'

but when she looked at Karen, Alessa and their parents she would show this loving smile, Alessa's step-father said that her and Karen's little sister has a gift to tell what's in a person's heart.

once Karen heard that her little sister beat up one of the bullies that have been calling Alessa names and even going as far as hurting her.

and what she heard turn out to be true when her and the rest of the family had a meeting with one of Alessa's teachers about how Alessa and Karen's little sister beat up a sweet and kind boy

but after those words came out of the woman's mouth, the old teacher got a shock of a life time as the little girl started to yell at her that boy was anything but sweet or kind and he would be better off living in a different place with the rest of the children

where they wont have to be told that it is okay to pick on a girl for being different and that Alessa will not stand by and take it and one day soon the town will get it's just dues for it's crimes!

the woman seemed really scared by the little girl's words

Karen couldn't help but feel that there was some meaning in her little sister's words and she knew that at times she would hear her little sister get up at night and go into their older sister's room

and she would find the little girl laying down next to Alessa and hugging her and her crying and telling her to never leave and to not trust Christabella because she will kill her.

Karen remember watching her little sister being comfort by their older sister and telling her it will be okay and she has nothing to worry about and she was only having a bad dream.

she looked up at the calendar and saw the year right now was 1974.

she decided perhaps she will take her little sister out for a walk and hope that their mother would change her mind about having Chistabella 'help' their older sister Alessa.

Karen started to go upstairs and started to walk past her older sister and mother

"I'm going to take Celeste out for a walk."she tells her mother and older sister as they head down the stairs as she at the same time came to her and Alessa's little sister's door.

as Karen opens the door she saw that her little sister was looking out the window

and as Celeste was looking outside the window she watched as her mother was taking Alessa down the street.

"come on Celeste we are going to go for a walk and maybe once we get back we will be on time to eat the dinner that father will be making for all of us."Karen said

"we have to stop them...they know not of what they will unleash if that woman gets her hands on our dear sister."Celeste said as she turns away from the window and was now facing her older sister Karen who was now looking worried at the five year old

"Celeste, what are you speaking of? your words make no sense."Karen said as her little sister runs past her and out of the room and she only had time to run out of the room herself and catch sight of the younger girl's golden locks fly up as she hurried down the stairs

before her sister could get to her and then ran out the door and started to run down the street as she could only hope that she wasn't too late to save her eldest sister.

"I'm coming Alessa! please don't go inside with mommy! you need to run and get out of this horrible place!"Celeste said

as she pushed herself to go faster and trying to get there on time before it happen and that would be something of a toon with red eyes, it had no human form that would be like a toon or normal human she seen but it was very tall,flat and called it self Bane

and she remembers in the vision she had that the toon called Bane will go to another world and would become a toon man named Judge Doom but how this would come to be she did not know, she could not see much further than what she knew right now and her visions could only tell her so much.

some hours have past,  
it was becoming very late and Karen was still looking for her little sister who had ran off and most likely went to the place where their mother took their older sister

but what she finds when she gets there, was something she only wish she could forget but sadly will never be able to, Alessa was being carried out and she did not look well at all and to say how she looked made even Karen's feelings of worry grow even stronger

and it had, when she saw their little sister being carried out of the same fire that was covering all over the house and Karen couldn't help but be glad that Celeste wasn't badly burned like Alessa was.

when the two younger girls father heard what happen he was very mad at his wife for taking Alessa to such a place.  
but as they went to visit Alessa at the Alchemilla Hospital a week later, she tells him something very frightful in a whisper that only he could hear and what she tells him next is that he needs to take her sisters and leave Silent Hill before something really bad happens to them  
as Alessa told him what she will do to the town and if he and her sisters didn't leave soon it would be disastrous for them and that they need to be out of there before it happens.

it was the next day when they had to get out of there.

Karen, her little sister Celeste (who had grown terribly ill after what happen to Alessa.) and their father were able to leave Silent Hill before Alessa could take her revenge on everyone who lived there

"daddy...why can't we go back for Alessa, it will only be the dark part of her that will be hurting them...why can't we go back for *cough cough* Alessa..."Celeste said

as she starts to cough more violently.

"we can't go back, we need to leave that place and never return there...and we need to go as far away from that place as possible, and we are going to be moving to Texas and we will start over with a new life and away from Silent Hill."the father of the two girls said as he was driving out of the Silent Hill.

[Alyce's Pov]

let's see what should come next after the father and his two younger daughters leave Silent Hill?

man writing a fan story is hard...I'm drawing a blank.

"Alyce are you finish yet? we still need to pack, we only have two weeks before we need to leave."my mom's voice outside my room says to me and I save my work and turn around to face the open door that will soon to be my former room.

"sorry mom, I kinda lost track of time while working on one of my fan stories. wont happen again I promise."I said as I get up and start to get to work on helping my mom with the much needed packing.

"did you remember to pack all your things Alyce?"Mom ask me and I nod my head as I help her move things out and to the moving van.

"yes I'm pretty sure I got everything mom...say mom, do we really have to move? and are you sure I can't stay home schooled?"I said as I really got nervous thinking about going to a school where I may not even fit in

just like my old school, I never seem to fit in and I felt absolutely awkward around everyone and I just couldn't take it anymore so I asked my mom if I could be home schooled instead and not wanting to go into why I wanted to go into the home schooled life, let's just say it wasn't just the feelings that I went through day in and day out  
that made me decide to leave my old school and just be home schooled...I really don't want to talk about it or think about it really.

"I'm sorry Alyce but I think you had enough home school, you need to be around others your age and who knows maybe you'll make a friend."Mom tells me and I really didn't see why she wanted me to try to make friends, I mean I don't need friends I'm just happy to just be left alone and do my hobbies.

I mean I write fan stories that I don't post up but instead after I finish them up I then place the stories on some papers and then I have them printed out and then I make them into a book to read for later, I get bored easily.

when we got to the new house and as I was carrying a box with some of my stuff in, I had bumped into a boy around my age and well I kind of dropped the box but lucky I didn't have anything in the box that could break.

he was nice enough to help me but handing the box back to me, I did find his eyes interesting though they may not of been the normal eye color for most but I knew very few people who have such different eye colors.

he said his name was Tommy and I told him my name was Alyce, it wasn't like we became friends right away and again I'm not into the whole making friends thing I mean I'm really fine just being alone.

so let's just call him a nice acquaintance, he even was nice enough to help me and my mom with placing the boxes inside.

we even started to talk more as the hour past by, and I even told him the reason why I never really was good at trying to make friends and that I thought that I really don't need them but after he told me that having friends might be good for me I was starting to reconsider my thoughts about never having friends.

"I guess if I had to make one friend here, I guess I wouldn't mind it being you...and then I could work my way up to have more when I'm ready."I said and this seem to make him chuckle and I couldn't help but find myself blush out of embarrassment.

"say how about we hang out over at my house maybe tomorrow, but I will need to tell my family first and tell them a little about you and the fact you and your family are just moving in."Tommy said

and I wasn't sure about hanging out at his house or not but I wonder if he will be mad if I said no, I mean I guess it couldn't hurt and it would be a first I ever been to a friend's house.

"okay but please get permission first and call me later tonight to tell me if they said if it is okay or not, I don't want to be rude after all."I said as I take out my notebook and got out my pen and started to write my new home's phone number and then after I was done  
I gave the piece of paper to him.

"thanks, I'll make sure to call when your electricity is turned on."he said

"yeah that would be best, and it wont be on until later tonight around 11:30 Pm, because that is what my mom says is when they will be able to turn on the electricity."I said

I never talked to a boy this long before, Tommy was different but it was nice different and maybe it was a good thing I had bumped into him, because if I hadn't I wouldn't of made any friends at all when I first came here.

"well I have to call it a night, I have to head home my Dad might be wondering where I am right now and I really don't want to worry him or my sisters."Tommy said

and I nod my head in understanding "it's cool, I understand and anyway I hope you have a safe walk home see you later Tommy."I said as I headed inside after I had waved bye to him.

I wonder what his family will be like?

I really hope they don't mistake me as his girlfriend, I really don't see him in that way and I only just see him as a friend and it would be kinda awkward if his family came to the wrong assumption.

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 1: Greasy vs Greasy?

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **now then I must say that here is a Warning for this Chapter,**

 **now here are the Warning: there is a slight sexual scene at some point in this chapter**

 **but it wont be anything more than kissing but it will be that a character will be almost raped but they will be saved just in time by another character.**

 **characters will still be covered by towels and boxers.**

 **I wont say who the character is that almost gets well you know, but I will tell you the character who will be doing the saving.**

 **it will be Greasy.**

 **but it may not appear that way at first but there will be a scene in this chapter that shows not all is what it seems.**  
 **and anyway this story will be on hold until I finish The Lost Birchwood: Second Saga, that is still being worked on but I'm going to take a few days off from working on a new chapter for that story and I will just be reading, and I may work more on a new chapter for that story on Monday.**

 **and again this story here will be place on hold until The Lost Birchwood: Second Saga is finished.**

 **okay now you all may read this chapter but if you are not the right age to be reading this chapter because there is a reason why this story is rated 'M', please do not read this story.**

 **and I notice that no one can really put the a story to 'MA' even if it talks about it in the Fiction Ratings, it just seems like it is being left out when anyone makes a story and if they need to make the story 'M' rated, it only has that 'M' on it and not the 'MA', doesn't anyone else find that strange?**

 **okay sorry, I'll stop talking now and let you read this story...but please if you aren't 16 and older do not read this chapter.  
**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe what the Doctor told me, one of my most important dreams that I had hope to have are all but a dream that can never come true.

I can't tell my family about this, it was bad enough that I felt terrible when I found out from that Doctor and Nurse O'Hara.

even as I was trying to hold back my tears as best as I could while I was there, Nurse O'Hara was kind enough to comfort me by giving me a hug.

I still can't believe I'm sterile, I mean Nurse O'Hara said that I'm still able to have that whole 'time of the month' thing, I just lack the eggs sadly.

right now I was in my room, I didn't want to eat breakfast at all after learning from the Doctor and Nurse O'Hara on the fact I can never have children in the future.

I mean it hurts so much, I wanted to make up for the lack of love that I got from most of the foster families I had stayed with before and how my ex-foster mother use to treat me.

I wanted to make sure to give my babies the love and warmth they needed and deserved but because of what I was told that may not ever happen at all I was completely devastated.

I mean I shouldn't be going through this at the age of I'm in right now I mean seriously I'm not even twenty years old yet and I know I have a few more years to go before I become that age but isn't there any hope or a way to make it so that I will no longer be sterile?!

wait a minute maybe there is a way!

I know it is a long shot but I could draw the ovums, then I can make them real by using the toon tonic I been keeping in my room, I have got about fifty bottles of toon tonic in a small fridge in my room.  
the fridge isn't plugged in and plus I really don't need to keep the toon tonic cold, so once I'm done drawing the ovums I will use one of the toon tonics on them after I use a multiplane camera on the ovums first and then I will use the toon tonic.

but the question is, how to get them inside me in the place where the ovums are located?

I know I might need help with that but it means I'll have to resort in asking someone for such help and not only that but I will have to tell them the truth and telling them that the reason why I'm doing this crazy idea is because I'm sterile and I want to have babies in the future and the fact this insane plan would not only be risky

but also embarrassing as well when I tell the person that I will be choosing to help me, because I really don't know what their reaction will be after finding out that I have become sterile  
and the fact that the Doctor told me that my 'time of the month' will perhaps stop once I become older in a few years after my body realizes fully that I am sterile,

but if there is a way to stop it from happening in another way that would be awesome but the only thing I can do now is go with my plan and have the toon ovums made and injected them with toon tonic before my 'time of the month' stops for good,  
even though it's real name is period I don't use the word when toons are around as I believe most of them wouldn't understand it, and in any case I will need a toon's help with the needed surgery

but who would help me with that?

I mean I can't tell my family or even my best friends, I need to tell someone who is still a friend but can promise to keep a secret about what the Doctor and Nurse O'Hara had explain to me before.

well maybe I can work on the drawing of the ovums tomorrow, right now I need to get some sleep because I have been up all night crying and it was now 2:30 Am and I need to be up in a few hours or so for school.

I turn off the light to my bedroom and went to sleep, I know at times it gets pretty lonely for myself being all alone at times but I think it is fine after all it's really all a part of growing up right?

at least I guess it is, I'm not really sure.

but I don't feel as lonely as I use to feel when I thought before that I would never have a family to take me in and to find out that I have a family that I was taken away from when I was a baby and some how found myself finding away back to them was surprising,  
so yeah being with my real family has in a way filled up a lonely part in my heart that has been inside me since I was a little girl and it was only filled a little in by those who gave me the love and care I needed while I was in the care of the ones who raised me at the orphanage

and well I may not know why I was taken away all those years ago when I was born, I mean seriously what reason would there be to take me away?

and plus I got enough to worry about already, Nurse O'Hara told me even though I'm still able to have the 'time of the month', she told me it will stop for good as soon as I turn eighteen, and I'm seventeen right now.

I want to try to stop that from happening by drawing ovums and having them placed inside me after I bring them in a way to life but not really alive but more like well, acting like how a normal ovum acts when it's inside a female's body.

I learn that the ovum is inside the female's body and that it has to do with some stuff that I really don't want to think about right now, but I was taught this when I was still in the orphanage, Mrs Gray showed me a book

well she also explain to me how babies were made and well it was really super embarrassing and scary.

as I was closing my eyes I started to feel myself go to sleep but then I remembered something very important that I forgot to do when I got back.

"oh man I forgot to water the flowers!"I said as I shot up from my bed and I turn on the light and then I headed out of my room and I made sure not to wake anyone up as I head out back in our backyard where the flowers I planted were.

ever since what happen to me at cool world, I had decided to try to change myself a little and try even harder to keep myself from losing my cool.

so I had decided to try and plant more flowers around our house, it seems to make me feel more calm and happy with each day I work hard on keeping them alive as best as I can.

the flowers are my favorite flowers in the whole world, because they somehow got me through some pretty tough times that I at times have trouble looking back on but when I do look back on the day that caused these flowers to become my favorite flowers

it makes me feel really happy.

I have the different colors of the flower all around, and I even learn the meaning of some of them since reading up on them and how to take care of them.

but there weren't the only flowers I planted of course, but still my favorite flower will always be carnations

and like a red one means love and see what else? oh yes and pride and admiration.

pink means the love of a woman or mother,

purple one means...well I kinda forget what the purple color of the flower means,

yellow means rejection (which is one of the reasons why it is my favorite flower, it seems to be myself in flower form.)  
and I wont bother to say what else the yellow one means.

let's see what else?

oh right, the white carnation means pure love and innocence.

and it's funny but at times when I am taking care of those flowers, I would tell the yellow ones that I would never reject them.

sounds silly I know but even if it is kinda mean to get such a flower from someone, I can't help but feel that even those flowers need love.

after I finish working on my favorite flower as well as the rest of the flowers, I started to head back inside but as I did so I heard what sounded like the breaking of a twig and I became startled as I spin myself around to face where I heard the sound

but when I did, I don't see anything but as I look down all I see is a broken twig and I couldn't help but wonder if there was a small animal around that may have got into the flowers when I wasn't looking.

I decided to just try not to find out right now if that was true or not and just head inside and go to sleep.

as I got up the next morning, I was greeted by my pet raccoon, she was on my belly and looking at me with her adorable little eyes.

it was nice that she seem to get along well with our family's pug.

it has been a few weeks since Tali started to stay with us as well, I was surprised that Scarlett's parents would keep her a secret for so long but after what those two told Dad, Beatrice, Tommy and I about why Scarlett kept Tali a secret  
and gave her up to them to take care of, it kinda made me hate that woman even more.

Tali has her own room but at times she would come to my room and ask if she could sleep in there with me because she would be scared of when it would thunder really bad (which still scares me too but I make sure to keep that to myself  
since I'm a little older now.) and or if she thinks there is a monster in the closet.

I have even been taking care of Tali, since Dad has work and he's been very busy lately.

I thought I would help out in taking care of Tali and so before it was time to go off to school, I would get up more early around the normal time I get up to go and make breakfast for myself.

so I have been making Tali's breakfast everyday for school, she was kinda nervous on her first day but I told her that there wasn't really anything to worry about and that she should just try to be herself and try to give it time for a friend to be made at  
the school as these things can't be rushed that I know from experience.

I still miss my original Sniffy, but I still love and care about the Sniffy I drew and brought to life.

over the time I was at the hospital, Sniffy had to be looked after more and so Smarty had agreed to let him move in with him and the others.

I can't help but feel that was really nice of Smarty to take care of Sniffy for me, it makes me see him in a whole new way

like there is more than just that whole rude, arrogant, jerk of a bad boy personality around him.

but it isn't like I'm still into him or anything...I just gave up on the whole romance thing, plus me and Psycho had broke up a few days later after I got back from the doodle world with Greasy and Wheezy.

we had decided that it was for the best that we take a break and because right now I was going through a very confusing time on discovering what true love feels like, so now we are just back to being close friends.

we is for the best for all of us, so I don't need to worry about that whole relationship drama and besides that I wont have to worry about the thoughts about if Smarty likes me or not, I gave up on him.

falling in love just isn't truly in the cards for me right now and I have learn to accept it.

"Bernice...?"I hear a voice in my room as I look away from my pet raccoon who I named Flare and look over to my bedroom door and see that it was open and that Tali was outside of it.

"Tali is anything wrong?"I asked worried as I sit up in my bed and look at the scared look on Tali's face as well as eyes.

"I thought I saw something scary outside...I wanted to tell Daddy but he's working at this time and I thought maybe I should tell you instead..."Tali said as she was hugging a doll that was given to her by Dad the next day after she came to live with us.

I got up out of bed and told Flare to stay put and that she is to watch Tali while I go see what has her so scared and see if I can do anything about it, I even told Tali to stay in my room while I go see what the problem is and I will come back and tell her if everything is safe.

as I started to leave my room and head out through the hall and then down to the living room, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary which was good so far.

maybe Tali had a nightmare that seem real, I know I went through that a lot when I was her age and it can be really scare and even more so for a little girl.

I was about to head back to my room to tell Tali everything is fine when I heard this scratching sound coming from the front door

which made me stop where I was starting to walk back to my room, but it made me stay in the living room and listen to the sound as it became more and more scary sounding.

I decided to go to the front door and check what kind of animal is clawing at the door.

but as I got to the door and open it up I was very horrified to find what was behind outside the door wasn't a animal or even a normal person or toon at all.

it was instead a monster but not just any monster, no it isn't just the type you would see in some family friendly movie or show, no it was the type that was so scary and so shocking it would make one stop breathing for a minute and make them forget how to until they remember the next minute after letting out a terrifying scream  
and well that is what I did and then after that I slam the door shut and then ran away from the front door and then I started to run to Tommy's room and I started to knock on the door

"Tommy! I need your help! we need to wake up Beatrice and then we all need to get Tali and the pets to safety! there is some kind of monster outside the front door! and it looks like a monster from a movie I once saw but seriously we need to get everyone out before that monster tries to break in!"I yell in panic but much to my displeasure  
Tommy doesn't answer the door or gives off the sound of him walking to his door, I was becoming worried as I waited for a few more minutes for him to answer the door but still nothing and I could hear a banging sound coming from the front door.

I decided to open the door to Tommy's room and hope that he will forgive me for coming in with out his permission but this was an emergency, but as I open the door I was shocked to find that Tommy wasn't in his room.

I know he didn't leave the house and that new car he got was still outside, I decided to check to see if Beatrice knew where Tommy was and as I ran out of Tommy's room and headed over to Beatrice's room and as soon as I was in front of her door I started to knock on it but to my surprise as I waited for her to wake up to answer the door,  
she doesn't and so I had open the door and I see that she too was missing.

I know I shouldn't bother Dad when he is working but this was becoming very serious and I'm not sure if telling him about the monster would be the best choice, so I thought it was best to tell him that Tommy and Beatrice are missing and we need to figure out what happen and maybe go looking for them.

but as I got to Dad's room the one that he does all his work at, he doesn't answer when I knock on the door and well I know he might be working on something very important but this was very serious that has to do with not only my older twin siblings going missing but also a very dangerous monster outside  
(but he doesn't need to know that part yet.)

so I had open the door but much to my astonishment I really had hope that Dad was in his room but he wasn't, I took a few steps back as I see that Dad was nowhere in sight and then I started to head back to my room to get Tali and then get the pets and get out of here because I knew something was most definitely wrong here

and I don't have Tommy or Beatrice to get me through this but as I got to my room I saw that Tali and Flare were nowhere to be seen and I checked every place in the room and I even check the bathrooms and even the kitchen but she and the pets weren't anywhere to be found and I was becoming really scared right now

and I wanted to get help but I couldn't go out the front door so there was only one way I can get out of here and that is to go out the back door, I could only hope that I don't run into another monster.

as I got to the back door and when I open it up I was happy to find that there no monster in sight and so I started to head out of the door and then I close the door quietly and gently but as I did so and turn around to face the outside world what I saw made my heart skip a beat.

everything was covered in fog, I knew that this was not normal world but instead this was the fog world which can only mean one thing.

"oh my gosh...I'm in Silent Hill, well that would explain why I saw that monster dog outside when I ran out through the back door and I should be lucky that the monster that I saw at the front door didn't try to follow me."I said

I mean that monster dog I saw looked pretty normal at first when I was running out the back door but when I had look at it more closely I was able to see what it really was and that it was not the normal type of dog but it was still technically an animal but it is still a dangerous monster,  
and not one of the good kinds of monsters that make you not so scared of them.

I decided go and try to find someone who was around maybe and it be lucky if I found anyone really in this place, I'm not even sure if I will be able to find anyone who will be willing in trying to help me and see if there was a way to get back home to the real world.

I started to walk and I knew that I had to be careful where I walked as I didn't know if anyone was driving out here or not but then again I'm starting to think maybe that wouldn't be possible

as this is the fog world we are talking about, but the real question is this

why am I here?

and now that I think about that monster dog and how it looked, it really looked like the monster version of a king shepherd, the kind of dog and only kind of dog I'm petrified of.

I decided to try to find a way out by looking all over this fog world version of the place I live.

"you wont find a way out, no matter how hard you try you can't escape."I hear a little girl's voice say as I turn around to face whoever was behind me on the sidewalk

and to my complete and utter shock, the one who was standing there was Dark Alessa and I was starting to back away a little and I was going to make a run for it but then the thought of never seen my friends or family again came to my mind

and I really wanted to know why I'm here and I wanted answers and Dark Alessa must have them so I had to try to find my courage and walk over to her and after I finish walking over to her I stop and was now a few feet in front of her.

but before I could say anything she cuts me off by saying these words that made me feel even more surprise then how I was feeling before but not just that but scared as well.

"you want answers on why your here but sadly I can't give them to you, because it is not mine to give as I also feel that I must tell you that I can't tell you on how you can get back to your world..."she said

and I was starting to believe that I may never know why I'm here.

"besides that I don't think you have the time to talk to me, you really should run right now."Dark Alessa said as she points behind me and I cautiously made sure to stay aware of the girl in front of me as I didn't know if she might try something as  
I turn to see what was behind me and what I see behind me was not really a trick she was trying to pull on me because what I was seeing was even more of those monster dogs.

I turn around to face the girl again but I saw that she wasn't there anymore and I look back to the monster dogs that were getting closer and so I decided to back away as far as I can and then I started to run as fast as I could away from the monster dogs.

I could hear them right behind me as I tried to run for my life but the more I ran the more I was feeling scared as I was not just scared of them but I was scared of them killing me.

I had ran into a alley and as I keep running I hear some trash cans being knocked over and I took a chance and look behind me and see that the reason why I heard the sound of trash cans being knocked over

was because two of the five monster dogs had followed me right into the alley and had knocked over the trash cans.

as I went back to looking where I was running I found that maybe it was a bad idea to run into a alley because I had reached a dead end.

"you got to be kidding me!"I said as I pound my fists on the brick wall as there was no way out of this and as I was hoping to find a door near by I was sad to find there were none and I started to hear a monstrous growl behind me

and I turn around to find the two monster dogs looking at me and growling as well as baring their teeth at me and one of them made the first move by jumping up and getting ready to lunge at me and most likely getting ready to kill me

I closed my eyes as well as covered my face with my arms but as I waited for my end to come it never does but instead I hear a cutting sound as well the sounds of those monster dogs let out a sound that dogs make when they have been hurt.

I was curious this much is true as to why they didn't attack me and when I uncovered my face I was surprised to find the one who had saved me was Greasy but he was holding Great Knife, the same weapon that Pyramid Head uses

but why does he have it and where did even get it and more importantly how did he get here?

"Greasy how in the world did you even get here, I thought I was the only one who was brought here."I said

"basta de hablar, tenemos que ir antes de que más de esos monstruos se presentó."Greasy said and I glare at him "Greasy you know I only know so much of what your saying, like the word 'monster' that much I understand but the rest not so much."I said

"I said 'enough talk, we need to go before more of those monsters show up'...now come on before more of their amigos show up."he said as he grabs my hand and starts to lead me out of the alley and back on the streets.

"so are you going to tell me how you got here?"I ask once again as he was looking left and right and then looks back at me "not now, we don't have the time we need to get somewhere safe."Greasy tells me and then he starts to run once more

and takes me to what looks to be the toon patrol's vehicle and as soon as we got inside, I could hear the sound of barking

as I knew that the friends of those other two monster dogs were right behind us.

Greasy starts up the van then drives really fast and away from the monster dogs that were given chase to the two of us and he keeps driving

until a hour later when we stop at what looks to be a hotel "are the others here?"I ask as I was wondering if he didn't come here alone.

"no, it is just me...I can't find the others and this place is the only safe place that the monsters don't come near and they seem too scared to even approach the hotel."Greasy said

and then I watch him as he opens his side of the car door and then I watch him shut the door and then walk around to the front of the van and then going over to my side of the car door and he opens it up and then strange enough takes a bow like well

how do I say this?

well like a gentleman, but he would normally act this way with my sister Beatrice.

"después de que mi señora."he says to me as he seem no longer serious now but took a more playful attitude he even holds out his hand to me to help me get out of the van but he seems to be faking some cheerfulness and I could sense something was wrong,  
I mean it did seem very strange how weird he was acting like as if he is trying to hide something  
by trying to hide how he was really feeling and I can tell he is hiding something because he keeps looking away from me and seems to be avoiding eye contact with me as well.

but I decided to ignore it as I take his hand as I let him help me out of the van.

he takes me inside the lobby of a hotel and he takes me to a elevator and takes me to the 30th floor.

the next thing I knew after we got off the elevator was that we both ended up in one of the hotel rooms.

after all that happen, I was at the moment sitting on a bed and looking at Greasy who was at the moment pacing around the room.

"there must be a reason why we both are here, I mean the last thing I remember is that I left your house after speaking to your sister and as I was driving I started to see niebla all over the place! and the next thing I notice is that I see you running for your life  
and I knew that I had to find something to save you so I went to look for some kind of weapon and I did see some other monsters but lucky for me they didn't notice me take that weapon so that was good so after I had got the weapon I hurry up and ran as fast as I could  
where I last saw you run into, which was that alley."Greasy said

he did seem worried and he did seem more stressed then normal, I mean I know he can be stressed at times but I can see that he is more than normal and I was about to ask him why when I watch him head to the door.

"I'm heading out, I need to get some food for you and me because I don't know how long we might be stuck here."Greasy said and I was about to say something like maybe he shouldn't go alone but before I could get a word out he was already out the door

and I was about to go after him but I found out that I couldn't because he locked the door and in doing so locking me inside with no way out.

I had no other option but wait for him.

I look around the room, it seem normal enough which was good I guess.

I remembered I was going to take a shower once I got up but because of the stuff that made me get up a little early and being thrown into this world with no way out or way back to the real world, I had forgot all about the plan to take a shower.

and well since Greasy is going to be out for a while and who knows when he will be back, I decided to go on ahead and take a shower, but since I didn't bring any clean clothes with me I will have to wear a robe and find a washer and dryer.

I got up off the bed I was sitting on and started to head to the bathroom,

when I got inside, the bathroom was astonishingly normal enough so nothing was out of the usual that made up a normal bathroom, so that was good at least.

I started to take off my shirt first, then my blue jeans and I then place them in the basket that was in the bathroom.

the next thing I did was take off my bra and panties and place them into the basket as well and then I started to turn on the shower and then I got in.

the shampoo I was using smelled really nice and it even felt nice on my hair as I used it on my head.

I may need to find the laundry room later, I can't right now because I don't really think it be a good idea for me to leave the room, I know Greasy didn't say 'stay here until I get back' but I'm pretty sure he would of told me that if he had the time.

after I had finish my shower and after I had dried off a little, I was going to grab for a robe but I was sad to see that there were none of the sort in the bathroom which means I will only have a towel to use to cover my naked body until I can get my clothes cleaned.

I went and grabbed one of the much larger towels that I hadn't used yet and I started to wrap the towel around my body and my hair was still a little wet but I think I will leave it as it is, I had dried it the best I could so I think it is best to let it dry more on it's own.

I went to the bathroom door and I started to twist the knob and then when I open it up I started to head out of the bathroom and then I went to the bed and I took a seat back down.

I decided to try to take my mind off of everything that is happening by trying to watch television but when I tried to turn it on, nothing worked and all I got was static.

well so much for that idea.

I was still holding the remote with one hand and holding the towel around my body with the other as to make sure it doesn't come loose or off.

I thought I would try to change the channels to see if anything would change but sadly I couldn't find anything else but static to watch

just then I hear the door opening and I look over to see Greasy come in with what looked to be two bags of groceries and I watch him as he used his left foot to close the door, he must of had to put the bags down before to unlock the door.

"oh hey Greasy welcome back, what did you get?"I ask as I keep changing the channel as I look away from him and back to the television.

"well I got all that we need to get through this until we can get back to the others, so that is pretty much all well and good I think...I did run into some trouble here and there when I was out getting the food and other things we might need to survive but other than that, I think we will live  
and get through this if we keep to this room for a while until we can come up for a plan on how to fight those monsters off as well as..."Greasy said but he seem to stop talking for some reason, I guess he must be going through the bags he brought back

"w-wha-what a-a-are y-y-you we-wearing?"he stutters out as I look from the television and look over at him and I was surprised to see that he was sweating a little as well as looking incredibly nervous.

"oh I'm wearing a towel around my body because there is no robes in the bathroom, I mean ya would of think they would have robes in this place...I had to take a shower, sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable."I said as I was starting to come to the realization that this is very uncomfortable.

not just for him but for me as well.

"no it's fine, I will just try not to look at you too much while you are in the towel."Greasy tells me and when he had spoke it sounded like he was very nervous as well as scared.

man I wonder if it is because I look like...oh right yeah that could be the reason, of course me looking like my sister would make him feel nervous and if it wasn't for the fact for the different color eyes and height, Greasy wouldn't be able to tell us apart.

well at least we wont have to sleep in the same bed and the reason why I say that is because there is two beds in the room, the one I'm sitting on is the one that Greasy said that I could use.

"say Greasy."I said as I watch him take out a can of food and he almost drops it when I said his name but lucky for both of us he caught it just in time before it fell to the floor.

and lets out a sigh of relief and then he looks over at me "¿si, que es eso?"he said

I know that I shouldn't ask about this but he's making me worried and he keeps looking away from me, I mean even when he saved me and brought me here for my own safety

he would hardly look at me and even now he seems more nervous and out of character, like something is really troubling him.

"is anything wrong? I know you have been avoiding looking at me this whole time and I don't just mean me in a towel and I thank you for that much courtesy but I can't help but feel there is more than that like it has to do with Beatrice, is everything alright with you two?  
I mean I know you really like her but I can't help but feel that you might be upset about something that has to do with you and her...did you two get into a fight or something?"I said

Greasy looks over at me with surprise on his face as well as his eyes and I can tell that I had hit the right button on that answer.

I tap on the bed with my hand after I had place the remote down where I had got it from that was on the nightstand.

he got the hint and took a seat down next to me as he looked down on the floor and even started to look really sad.

"now explain to me what happen."I said as I place my hand over his as a sign to tell him I'm here and I will listen to him on what is wrong.

"I really love your sister but it seems we had a misunderstanding that cause her to give me the tratamiento silencioso."he said and I gave him a confused look and he says it again and this time in English.

"the silent treatment."Greasy said and I nod my head in understanding but I was a little confused as what could of happen to make Beatrice give Greasy the silent treatment?

"it had to do with something your sister was working very hard on for school and she had just finished it and well when I got there the project was a total wreck and I was trying to fix it when she came into the room and then well one thing led to another and I even tried to stay calm as best as I could as she started to yell at me...  
and no there was no hitting, we were just yelling at each other...and well at first I wasn't yelling but I got so mad, not at her but more like at not being trusted enough to be listen to on my own defense on the fact I had just got there and it was that way before I came into her room and I was trying to fix it but sadly as soon as I picked up a  
piece of it that was on the floor was at that very moment at the same time she came into the room and well...you can guess the rest from there."Greasy said

well that explain what happen "Greasy I'm sure my sister feels bad about yelling at you and I'm sure she knows now that it wasn't you who wrecked her project and I'm sure we can find out who did it and make them say they are sorry to not only her but you as well...  
I mean I know you are a lot of things but I know wrecking something that the girl you love had worked so hard on making, isn't one of them...so yeah don't worry I'm sure she will make it up to you so just don't worry about it, I know she still likes you and I'm sure if she found out who really did it before we get back...  
I'm sure she will tell you that she is sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusions."I said

and after I said all that I saw that Greasy was smiling "you might be right on that, after all it was just a misunderstanding and besides that maybe once I get back me and her can work things out."Greasy said

and I coudln't help but be a little happy for him, it was really nice that he loved my sister so much that he was willing to fix something that was broken for her.

it was a little awkward silence later when Greasy had said something that made me feel very surprised as well as embarrassed.

"it's too bad Smarty isn't here to see you like this instead, he might even stop denying that he has some feelings for ya."Greasy said as I feel myself blush a little and I look away from him and tell him "yeah right as if that could ever happen besides I had gave up on him and that whole romance thing...I just don't feel like going through all  
that right now and I still need to figure out my own feelings even if they are confusing right now and not to forget a little mixed up."I said

"I know your feelings, they are confused at the moment yes but I'm sure you will see that things will work out in the end for both yourself and Smarty."Greasy tells me and then he gets up and then starts to head to the door which kinda confused me a little because didn't he just got back from getting what we needed?

"where are you going?"I said

"I'm heading out and getting you more clothes, you are going to need more than the ones you just came here with and you can't keep running around with just that on your body."Greasy tells me as he then heads out of the room and I decided to get a little more sleep and maybe when he gets back I can put on the clothes that he got me.

my eyes started to drift open and shut as I place my head on the pillow as I went to sleep.

_  
[Third Pov]

just as she was sleeping peacefully on the bed and she let out a sneeze and she then transforms into her toon bunny form that she can turn into thanks to when she had used the toon tonic and after she had let out that sneeze, the door to the room starts to open and there was a unknown tall figure who was camouflaged by the darkness of the hall  
that only had very little lights on that seem to blink on and off, but as the figure steps into the room it was no longer tall and it seem to be Greasy who came back a little earlier than suspected but something certainly was really off about him, he had a deep frown on his face and his clothes were a darker green then his normal clothes.

Bernice starts to turn in her sleep and all Greasy does is watch her even though his eyes weren't showing because his hat was blocking his eyes.

he started to walk slowly and yet menacingly towards her and he got up on the bed and started to crawl further towards her and as he was close enough to her he starts to lean his face close to her neck and he starts to kiss it and the sudden sensation caused her to tremble in her sleep as he keeps kissing her neck.

then he starts to move the kisses from her neck to her shoulders.

he then started to kiss her on the lips which seem to startled her awake and she was horrified as well as shocked to find Greasy kissing her on the lips, she pushed him away and after doing so she started to hug the towel more close to herself and make sure it stayed around her body.

"Greasy what's going on?! why were you kissing me, have you lost it or something?"Bernice said as he doesn't answer but instead tackles her and it causes her back to hit hard onto the bed as he was holding her arms down by having his hands around her wrists and she was starting to become very frightened.

she didn't know why Greasy was acting this way but it has to stop.

she thought she could try to talk some sense into him but as she tried to do so it didn't seem to work.

she could feel the tears starting to fall from her eyes and run down her face as she knew what was happening, she didn't want to believe this was Greasy but it looked too much like him to not be him.

he started to take off his jacket and then his tie and throws them over on to the floor and she was starting to become more and more scared by the minute as he started to take off more of his clothes but much to her relief, he kept his boxers on.

"p-ple-please Greasy don't do this..."she begged and pleaded with him but it seem to fall on deaf ears.

just then she starts to hear a knock on the door which means someone was outside of the room but who?

"Bernice open the door I got the clothes that I said I would get you but my key isn't working! I'm going to need you to open the door for me!"Greasy's voice said from the outside to which made her feel a little happy because now she knew the Greasy that was trying to take advantage of her was not the one she knew so well.

the Greasy that was still holding her against her will seem to let out a growl as he glares at the door and all of a sudden she could hear something that sounded like metal and she looked over the fake Greasy's shoulder as best as she could and what she saw were metal bars coming down like a gate on the door

"what the?! how did these metal bars get on the door?!"Greasy asked as it would seem that the metal bars weren't just in the inside of the room but on the outside as well.

"Greasy help me! there is someone in here pretending to be you and if you don't hurry up and save me he's going to take something very precious to me!"Bernice yells as this got the Other Greasy's attention and he slaps her.

and the real Greasy, the one outside of the room heard the slap.

and he was starting to get what she was talking about when she said something very precious to her.

he had to find a way to get in there and save her before it was too late and she becomes scarred for life.

back in the room the Other Greasy was smirking evilly at the helpless toon bunny girl who started to shake in fear as he starts to continue toying with her with kisses until he gets to the part where it becomes really serious as well as scary for her as she could only hope the real Greasy gets in the room on time before that happens.

"please help me Greasy...I don't know how long I can last with this fake version of you."she thought to herself as he stop kissing her neck and then he starts to kiss her on her lips once again and she seem to find some strength to push him off her as well as break the kiss that he was giving her.

"please stop it!"she said but after that action he growls and grabs one of her bunny ears and he pulls on it and causes her great pain and discomfort and it was only just now after he pulled her left bunny ear that she finally notice she was a toon right now and that she really hadn't notice before until now she was in her toon form.

while she was distracted by the pain of her ear being pulled, he then starts to kiss her on her lips once again but it seem no matter how hard she tried to pull away he kept a firm grip on her and as he stops kissing her for a minute

and it look like he would not kiss her again because she thought he was growing tired of her and that maybe he would just end up trying to kill her instead but much to her displeasure he then starts to forcibly kiss her once again.

she could only hope that Greasy finds a way to get in here and save her soon.

[Greasy's Pov]

this is bad if I don't make it on time she could perder su virginidad

and I do not want her to feel scared of me because some fake version of me some how got into the room and started to make unwanted advances on her when I was gone, this place was messed up that much I'm sure of even if the rest of this place makes me feel not sure on what is going on at all.

and if we are going to get out of this place, I will need to protect her and I notice she was in her toon form, she must of sneezed at some point when I was out.

I looked around for something that might help me get into the room where Bernice is in with that fake me.

I then see a vent on one of the walls in the hall and I knew I found what I was looking for.

I pulled the vent open and I started to go inside and I started to search around for the vent that goes to the room that Bernice and the other me were in.

"please stop it! I don't want one of my worst fears coming true!"I hear Bernice's voice scream out and I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that, I will have to ask her once I get into the room through the vent.

I found the vent just in time and saw that Bernice was fighting to keep the towel on as the imposter (who was pretending to be me.) was trying to pull it off her and I could see from looking at her face that she was truly scared even more so than I have ever seen her before.

I mean I seen her scared before but nothing like this, it is as if she is scared of something other than on knowing that the one who is trying to hurt her isn't me.

I really need to ask her about it once I save her, I pull open the vent and I started to feel this strange energy course through me as I jump down and kick the imposter away from Bernice.

"Greasy!"I hear her cry out and I look at her and she has a look of relief on her face and then she got a look of fear "look out!"she cries as she points behind me and I turn around and when I did I got a punch to the face by the imposter and causing me to hit the floor

and then as I got myself up off the floor, I started to feel that strange energy course through me again this time much stronger and I glare at him as I got up on to my feet.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I know you ain't me...for one I would never force a girl, no less Bernice who I see as a sister into doing what you were about to do to her...show yourself for what you really are you monster!"I said as I ran at him and started to throw some punches and kicks at him  
and by no surprise he does the same thing.

"Bernice tell me did he violación you?"I asked as I duck down from one of the punches he swings at me.

"no he didn't but he was about to until you got in here just in time to save me from it, thanks Greasy..."she said as she looked really grateful to me and she didn't look scared when she looked at me but when she looked at the one pretending to me she got this really scared look on her face.

I guess she knows that the real me would never try to do to her like this guy that I'm fighting tried to, I would never do such a thing I mean yes I would flirt a little with a pretty girl I like and maybe even start to date them after we got to know each other but I only have my eyes on one girl now.

and I want to protect her sister who in a way, is a friend I would like to know much better as I know there is more to learn about her and that there is somethings that she is hiding from the rest of us but I hope that she can open up more about it and will trust us enough to tell us.

"this is for coming in here and trying to hurt her you imposter!"I yell as I give him a hard enough punch to send him flying to the wall.

[Bernice's Pov]

I watched as the imposter went flying towards the wall after Greasy had punch him.

I notice that Greasy was glowing with a green aura around him and that his eyes were glowing green as well, and his pupils were gone as well and his whole whites of his eyes were glowing green the same as where his pupils use to be

and not only that but I notice what looked to be green flames sparkling like fireworks out of his hands that were balled up into fists as he glares at the imposter with hatred and most likely he is looking at him with such hatred is because what he almost did to me.

then we both watch as the imposter started to change forms right before our eyes.

and who he or it had changed into made my heart skip a beat in fear as I saw the face of the man I knew too well who had hurt someone I had cared about but I knew deep down it wasn't really him it was just the imposter taking the form of the man instead.

the man who had raped Karlene, I think I understand now...this world is not only feeding off my worst fears but also showing them as well.

this place knows I have a slight cynophobia even if it is only one kind of dog I'm afraid of.

and even trying to make my most worst of all fears come true by using Greasy's form into doing the unspeakable to me.

and as of now the monster who had fooled me before no longer looked like Greasy or a toon for that matter but instead looked like a human but I knew it wasn't really a human even if it did look like the man who had hurt Karlene before years ago.

I watched as the monster got up from off the floor and then started to walk towards Greasy and then I saw the green glow from his body and eyes leave him as he is slammed to the wall by the monster.

and I watch helplessly as the monster repeatedly slams Greasy to the wall and making toon blood come out of his mouth.

I couldn't let this happen but what can I do?

I know I would normally fight but I'm too scared to move.

there must be something that I can do but I just can't...someone anyone please help.

after those thoughts I heard the door burst open and the metal bars were sliced in half and fell upon the floor and I watch as a figure came into the room but I didn't know how to feel as I saw who it was.

"Pyramid Head..."I said under my breath as I watch as he goes over to where the monster was at still slamming Greasy to the wall but Pyramid Head stops him by grabbing his arm and making him let go of Greasy and I didn't care

at the fact I was just wearing a towel right now I had to run over and get Greasy but when I did grab him I was almost grabbed by the monster but he was stopped by Pyramid Head who then slams the monster to the wall as I got myself and Greasy out of the room.

I notice a green backpack on the floor and I place Greasy gently down on the floor first before I started to open the backpack and when I did open it, I saw some clothes inside but what caught my eye was a very big oversized shirt that I took out and then I started to look over a little and as I was looking it over,  
it was when I had notice that it went down to my knees so yeah it was that long but lucky for me it didn't go down to my feet.

I knew that I wouldn't have time to change into anything else (or go back to get my clothes.), so I just place the shirt over my head and then place my arms through it and then I close the backpack back up and then I place the backpack on and then I grab Greasy and started to help him out of the hall

and we started to leave and I knew that whatever Pyramid Head was about to do to that monster wasn't going to be pretty or at all pleasant and I'm not having us stick around to find out if he will do the same to us.

so far I didn't run into any monsters and I was able to find a place for both myself and Greasy to hide.

I don't know what's going on or why I'm here but I will need to stay with Greasy and not move from the place we are hiding in.

I know he might not be too happy that I had to leave the van but we wouldn't of had the time to use it, because one I'm not really good at driving that van and two, the fact that Pyramid Head might of caught up to us before we could even take off in the van.

if only there was a way to reach the others.

then I remember something from one of the movies of silent hill, it may not even work but it is the only way I can reach out to the others and I can only hope they will be able to find a way to get us out of here with out coming here themselves as I would not live with myself if they end up being killed in this place by those monsters.

but I will need to wait until Greasy comes to so I can tell him about my plan before I do it myself, he might not even agree to it but what other choice do we have?

we need to get out of here and we keep waiting for help to arrive and it doesn't, we may end up dead by the time help does come.

and I wont let my sister lose Greasy before they have the chance to work things out.

man and I thought the fight with Holli to save both worlds was exhausting and I barley made it out of it alive but this, this situation is far more dangerous and I might not make it out alive if I'm not cautious.

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Fears Out

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **Credit for Cyril from The House of The Dead series goes to Sega**

 **Credit for Wreck-it Ralph Movie goes o Disney**

 **Credit for Hotel Transylvania goes to Sony Pictures Animation**

 **I decided to post the next chapter up, but this will be all for now until I finish with The Lost Birchwood: Second Saga.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

after all that happen, I explain to Greasy my theory about that monster that took his form and even changed again to someone else.

which also meant I had no other choice but to tell him my phobias,

like my zombie phobia (though I'm not scared of Cyril or the zombies from the hotel transylvania),

my phobia of dog whistles (because of my accident at six flags that caused me to hear dog whistles and it is very annoying as well as very painful on my ears.),

my phobia of king shepherd type dogs (and there is a reason behind that but I really don't want to go into it or even think about it because it scares me to even talk about it with anyone.),

let's see what else?

oh yeah and I had to tell him about my phobia of very small spaces like the closet (that ya can thank to my old foster mother.),

my phobia of the color ash gray (it's a real color! and I happen to not like it, I just don't know why I'm scared of that color.),

I was kind of embarrassed to tell Greasy about my virginitiphobia, which at first he didn't understand what it meant so I had to explain it to him.

I wouldn't say he wasn't shocked, no that would be a lie because he was indeed shocked to find out my most darkest fears.

I even told him about my phobia of...never being able to have babies in the future.

which means I had to tell him about my whole doctor telling me that I have become partly sterile (partly because I can still have my time of the month but Nurse O'Hara told me it wouldn't be long until it stops forever.)

I even had to tell Greasy my plan to make it so I no longer had to be sterile, I thought he would laugh at me but instead he gave me a look that told me that he was amazed.

"if that crazy plan of yours works, it could make a lot of women who want to be mothers happy...you are very smart."he tells me and I couldn't help but feel myself blush at the complement.

"I'm not that smart, I mean I'm terrible at math problems...I only know so little of it, but when it comes to the really hard stuff I'm at a loss quite frankly."I said

I was still in my toon bunny form, but now I was wearing blue wife beater shirt and blue shorts and even long blue fingerless gloves.

I had changed into those clothes when Greasy was still out cold, so I had changed into those clothes as well as some new bra and panties that were in that backpack as well.

"well that maybe true, but I hear your doing better in cooking and Clarabelle said she really loved the cake you made she even told me that she could tell you made it with lots of love."Greasy said

and I could feel my face going a little red at those words, they were kinda nice but a little overwhelming.

"you know your very cute when your acting all shy, I take it when you aren't mad or annoyed...you are like this with being a little silly, I think we should see that side of you more often."Greasy said

and after he said that I look away from him feeling myself become even more flustered.

"you really are a sweet, kind and shy type of girl ain't ya?"he said and I could hear him getting up and him walking towards me and I hear him stop and then the next thing he did was sit beside me and I feel him place a arm around me

and I had tensed up a little, most likely because of what happen with the monster from earlier.

"why don't you show that side of yourself more? I'm sure everyone would love to get to know the real you, and I'm guessing you do show that side to Psycho."Greasy said

and I look at him in astonishment, how did he know that Psycho's seen that side of me?

he seem to get what I was thinking by the look on my face, he chuckles "Psycho told us before that you have such a shy side to you, I mean I understand if your afraid to let that side of you out too much but it be nice to see that part of you more."Greasy said

"I'm scared to let myself show that part of myself too much, if I did I would be more vulnerable and I would most likely be pushed around again like I was before."I said as I hug my legs close to me.

"you were pushed around?"Greasy asked me in surprise and I guess I couldn't really blame him.

"you may of already heard how I was treated by my foster mother...but she wasn't the only one who had tortured me...the school I use to go to was just terrible, I was not only picked on by the other kids but by the teachers as well.  
I have no idea what their problem was but...I know I wasn't the only one being picked on by them, there was another girl...I don't remember her name but I remember that she was treated even worse then I was..."I said as I let out a sigh.

"what happen to her, do you remember?"Greasy asked me and I look away from him and look up at a small broken part of a window that was part of the warehouse we were in at the moment.

"from what I remember, before she left the school for good...she was being paddled by the teacher who was teaching us, she didn't even do anything wrong...all she did was ask if she could go to the bathroom, I don't remember much that happen that day  
but I remember becoming very mad at the teacher...the next thing I know I'm blacking out and the next thing I know is that the teacher is own the floor and my foot is on his chest and I'm holding the paddle in my hand...I think that day is when one of my split personalities took control and that is the reason why I didn't remember  
doing anything...normally I would but...this was different, I know that the whole room was trashed and the other kids were now too scared to come near me...I should of been happy they no longer pushed me around but even after that day I knew something wasn't right, but I was sad to know the girl I saved had to move away.  
but after finding out and when I went back to that monster woman's home, it was on the same day that I was taken away from her to which I'm very glad because it means I was free but at the same time I was left with emotional scars from both her and those at that school."I said

I didn't bother to look at his face to see how he is reaction is to hearing most of my sad story.

"I mean, when I was treated so badly by that woman and those other people around me...it made me think so little of myself, it made me feel that I shouldn't of been born like I was a mistake and perhaps that was the reason why I was left at the orphanage, like one time I thought that I was unplanned pregnancy that is the reason why I was  
gave up to the orphanage when I was just a baby!"I yell and I could feel tears coming from my eyes as I started to talk more about my feelings and I could even hear myself sobbing uncontrollably.

"but to find out instead of my parents who had took me away, it was a toon who had kidnapped me and made it so that my family never knew that they had another daughter who was too small to be notice by the doctors and I know that I must of been a runt when I was still in Scarlett's womb...and don't say I wasn't, when I had to go see  
the doctor before, he had showed me something that showed that I was a runt and that is why he and the rest of the hospital staff had no clue about me! and plus when they did find out they decided to not tell my family about it and even about me being taken! and those doctors who had known about it didn't even tell the new staff that started  
to work there, so that means that Nurse O'Hara had no clue about what those old doctors had kept hidden all those years...it's funny really, they could of tried to look for me and maybe even told my family the truth...but they didn't, and they even go as far as telling me not to tell my own family about it...but I guess I would of  
most likely died either way...the doctor, well one of them who were part of the ones who wanted to keep me a secret...he said...he said that even if I, Tommy and Beatrice were born on the day and month were suppose to be born...I would of not made it...he said that they would of lived but as for me...not so much."I said

I was so weak...

"I'm weak...even before I was coming into the world, I was weak...and if what happen to make me, Tommy and Beatrice be born early didn't happen I would of been dead! they would of gone on living with out knowing about me...I was just a mistake!  
I don't deserve love or pity! maybe everyone who treated me so awful were right about me! maybe I am a nothing and everything else they said about me! I'm just a mistake! I was a mistake the doctors didn't want to be let out to anyone new to the staff or to my family...I even been to the hospital more times then anyone,  
well the one that was around the place where the orphanage...when I was younger, I had more faint spells more times then I like to admit...even if my body is doing a little better now since I'm older, it was not as good when I was little...did you know that I almost died when I was three years old?"I said

yeah my family had no clue about that time in my life, I guess there was somethings that Mrs Gray didn't feel that were appropriate to say to them...even about me almost dying.

"you...almost died when you were three years old?"I hear Greasy say and I really didn't feel like looking at him and so I keep my eyes on either the wall or on the floor.

"yes...it is a day no one likes to remember...Mrs Gray said that she was so scared that day when it happen...I may not remember that day but I heard a little on what happen that day from Mrs Gray..."I said

"what happen that day Bernice?"Greasy asked me and I could feel him rubbing my shoulder in a calming way as to keep me calm.

"Mrs Gray said I was hit by a motorcycle...she said that I was playing with some older girls who just loved to play with me and one even said that I was like a cute little porcelain doll...one of the balls that we were playing with had bounced out of the yard and on to the street...they tried to stop me but I was too fast...  
and well some guy on the motorcycle was driving so fast he didn't have time to stop...and those girls didn't have time to get me out of the way in time...from what Mrs Gray told me, I was on some part of the street and my head was bleeding very bad...and some other parts of my body was bleeding as well, while the girls  
went side to get Mrs Gray and tell her what happen...someone else saw what happen and called both the police and ambulance...it's funny, but I think I'm remembering a little of that day when I talk about it...not from the part that I was playing and to the part I was hit...but I'm starting to remember someone who was  
kind...and was holding my head up on to their lap...I couldn't understand what they were saying but I know that their voice was kind, I remember now...they said 'va a estar bien, la ayuda está en camino.'..."I said

"they told you 'you will be okay, help is on the way'...did they say anything else that you might can remember?"Greasy said

"the words 'colgar en él', comes to mind after the other words that they said..."I said

"they said 'hang in there'...can you try to remember anything else?"Greasy said and I shake my head no but then I remembered something "I think...think it was a boy...that much I know because how he sounded, but that is all I can remember...everything else that day I don't remember much very well."I said

I let out a sniffle before I started to feel a sneeze coming on and then the next thing I knew, I let out a sneeze and I was back to my human form.

"I don't know why the toon tonic acts so weird in my body, it's like it doesn't work right with me..."I said

"Yen Sid said he is trying to figure that out."Greasy said

"yeah...that's good...Greasy can I ask you something?"I said as I keep my eyes on the floor.

"yes, sure what is it?"he said as I feel my head growing heavy as I feel myself starting to fall asleep.

"does...Smarty hate me? I mean...I didn't mean to kiss him that time and I know after I had my first kiss with him I started to get these...weird feelings...and even at that time in the closet with him I wasn't myself and I was scared to be that close to him...I'm doing my best to try to ignore my feelings...  
but I want to know...if you know any kind of way to make it so I can forget...like about my feelings for Smarty, it just hurts to love him so much even if he can never return my feelings back...but what I really want to know is...does he hate me?"I said as I feel my eyes closing and then the next thing I knew  
I was out like a light before Greasy could answer me.

[Greasy's Pov]

poor girl, she has been through so much, even with her thinking that Smarty hates her...I guess the crush she had on Wheezy was nothing more than puppy love up until she started to feel what real love was like when she had her first kiss with Smarty.

I guess she is scared of him not feeling the same way about her and that would explain why she doesn't talk much to him when we come over to her and her family's home.

and she even wants to forget about those feelings about Smarty, I mean there is a way but having her forget them might be bad for not just for herself but for Smarty as well.

ya know just in case he finally figures out his own feelings towards her.

right now she was resting her head on my shoulder, she must be really tired after all that has happen and I was thinking that I could go for a nice nap as well but then I hear something outside and I knew that I needed to stay awake and protect her while she was sleeping.

I decided to place her on the floor and then I notice she seem a bit cold and which is strange since it was warm in here so it might be because of her condition and she most of not had anything today to keep her blood sugar up.

she really is a fragile thing,

and no sooner had those thoughts left my mind I hear something crash through the window

and I look up to see a different monster and this one caused all the glass to shatter from the window to fall all over the place and I didn't want Bernice to get cut by the glass so I took off my jacket and place it over her body as the glass started to fall but lucky it didn't hit the jacket that she was under or myself for that matter

which may be a lucky break for the both of us but the monster was now on the floor and was glaring at me, I look around for something anything to fight it off with and then I saw a gun and made a grab for it and after I did I pointed it at the monster.

"you aren't going to touch her as long as I'm around."I said as I shot at the monster multiple times before it fell to the floor dead.

I let out a sigh of relief thinking the danger was over for now but I was sadly mistaken as I heard moaning outside and I look over at Bernice and then I thought that she will be okay while I go check out what's making that sound outside.

I decided to climb up some boxes that were close to the window and when I was finished climbing I took a look outside and saw with much to my horror many of the monsters that Bernice told me that she is scared of and are one of her phobias.

I got out the gun once again and I started to use it on the zombies outside, I knew that I had to take them out before Bernice wakes up to find them outside and she starts to freak out.

I don't need her even more scared then she already is at this moment of time, I need to figure out how I can protect her and get the both of us back home.

that is if we can ever get home with out running into anymore monsters.

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Red Eyes Sees The Monster

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **I was going to wait to post this chapter up until The Lost Birchwood: Second Saga was finished, but I decided to post this chapter up but I wont post another chapter of this until The Lost Birchwood: Second Saga is finished, and it may be a while before that happens.**

 **all so in this chapter, Bernice becomes scary and protective.**

 **she will be facing that Colin guy, you may know him from Silent Hill and what he does.**

 **but in this story, he doesn't because she gets there in time and well I don't want to give anything way on how she acts in this chapter.**

 **this chapter may not make sense at first, but all will be explained in time in a future chapter, it may not be the next chapter after this one.**

 **but you will see.**

 **please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

ah what just happen?

why couldn't I see anything?

wait there is something on me, let me just get it off.

when I was free from what was blocking my vision, I saw that it was Greasy's jacket but what was this doing here and on me?

as I hold on to the jacket, I look around to see if I can find him but I couldn't see him anywhere in sight, all I see is the almost pitch blackness of the building.

I looked up and down but I couldn't find him in any place and I was starting to get a bad feeling.

I'm starting to become really worried, I hope nothing bad happen to him I will feel so bad if Beatrice got mad at me because if something really bad should happen to Greasy, I know she loves him

and I would hate to cause her to lose her trust in me and...

I didn't finish that thought as I felt something wet down my nose, I place my index finger and touch the upper part of my lip and when I took it away from my upper lip and I look down at it

I was shocked to see blood on my finger but I don't think I should be surprised by this at all, after all it has been happening ever since well I don't know when as I honestly don't remember when it had started.

but I had managed to keep my little nosebleeds a secret from everyone outside the orphanage, I couldn't tell my family about it that much is for sure.

it only happens when I become too stressed out, I even had the nosebleeds when I first went to toontown.

and I had been going through a lot stress those days I had been in toontown, I was worried that I wouldn't ever get out of there...I remember only one toon from that place who found out about my little nosebleed problem,

and that toon was Lena Hyena.

she was really worried about me when she found me outside, everything had become so stressful for me and I just had a nosebleed from all the stress.

man at least I didn't have to worry this much over my allergy to zucchini, mushroom and eggplant.

and well I am allergic to Gerbils and well it came to a surprise to me when I was ten years old when I found out I was very allergic to Gerbils.

I went back to thinking about Greasy, I couldn't just stand around here and think about my own problems.

I needed to go find him, he must of went outside.

I saw that there was glass all over the floor

so I made sure to be very careful when going around the broken pieces of glass.

as I am going outside I find myself in great pain going through my head, I then find myself seeing images of children kicking and hitting me and calling me 'Monster Alessa'

I must be seeing through Alessa's eyes...I can even feel myself being hurt by the ones who have hurt her, she feels like she is in so much pain, I know from the first movie she had suffered so much from the people who were from silent hill and they had no right to treat her the way they did.

I notice myself/Alessa running to the bathroom...I all of a sudden got a bad feeling as I knew what was going to happen if she went into the bathroom, because even though it wasn't said in the movie I had read up on it before and well learning the truth of the meaning of it was just so wrong...

I close my eyes hoping the images would stop but as I see nothing but the back of my eyelids I hear a sound of a door close by opening and closing and I open my eyes and find myself in the school that Alessa goes to and I look to my right and see the bathroom door and I feel my heart skip a beat.

I didn't waste time as I made a mad dash to the bathroom and I find the man name Colin and Alessa, she was looking scared and she was backing up to the wall and I had a feeling that it hasn't happen yet but it would seem he may have made unwanted looks at her.

I could feel myself becoming angry, even more than normal...it feels like this dark feeling of madness spreading all through out my body like a hot flame.

as he was just about to reach for her I yell out "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FILTHY EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING!"I scream and he turns around and saw me and Alessa looks over and sees me as well and I could see the pure fear in her eyes.

I run over and grab him by the neck and slam him to the wall "you are sick! you should just die! you sick bas*beep*!"I yell and I normally wouldn't say such a word or curse but this guy makes me feel sick to my stomach enough to call him that.

I then start to squeeze his neck and I could hear him gasping for breath and even though I was smaller then him I couldn't help but be surprise at the strength I had all of a sudden got from seeing him and knowing of the danger he was about to put the other girl in.

"your...eyes...are...red?!"he said as he tried his best to fight me off and what does he mean my eyes are red? my eyes are not red! they couldn't be, because my eyes are amber, he must be seeing things.

a part of me was telling myself that I shouldn't kill him, even if he is evil, I needed to remember killing him would be a act of murder but no matter what I couldn't seem to stop myself it was if some dark part of me was taking control and didn't care if I killed this man, he was nothing but a monster and monsters like him needed to die.

no! he needed to be put away in jail and let him die there by old age! we...I can't do this! please stop! I don't want this! please someone stop me!

I could feel tears falling down my face as I look at the man with both hate and fear...please someone save me from what I'm about to do to him...

I feel a hand touch my back and I let go of the man and he fell to the floor and started to take some much needed air in and I look behind me and see the one who stop me was Alessa, she must of sense my feelings.

I can't explain it but I feel some kind of connection to her, but what kind of connection I have no idea or if it can be explained but maybe I will find out what it means later but for right now I needed to protect Alessa.

I pick her up and started to make a run out of the bathroom as I didn't want to risk staying there for very long as it could be very dangerous and who knows how long we would have until that monster of a man finally recovers from me attacking him by choking him and I should be glad that Alessa was there to stop me  
or else by the next few seconds he would of been dead, as I ran I could hear Alessa say "your eyes are back to normal."

I didn't know what she meant by that but could it of been true what he said back there about my eyes being red?

I try not to keep myself on the thought of my eyes turning red, as I needed to get both myself and the younger girl to safety.

I knew it would not be safe for her here in this school, this place of cruelty.

I found myself heading down another part of the hall and then I see up ahead a exit.

"I promise I will do my best to protect you, I wont let him hurt you...but if there comes a time when something bad happens to you and I'm not able to be there, please forgive me because I know that I'm not in my own time and I don't know how long I will be here...in your time but as long as I'm here, I'm going to make sure  
you get to safety and if I can stop the other thing that happens to you from happening then that would be great...because I know you must not let yourself be lost to the anger that grows in your heart, I know how it feels and I'm still trying to recover from the ones who had hurt me when I was your age...you need to learn that love  
can heal a wounded heart...even if it does take time for that love to heal that heart."I said

I was running through the town and when ever someone would look my way and tell me to put down the monster I would glare at them and they seem to look away, I guess it does pay off to have that scary glare (so yeah I didn't use a normal glare with those people but my scary glare, but hey they were asking for it.)

I found myself starting to get ready to faint so I place Alessa down and I started to fall to the ground and I look up at Alessa who was looking at me with worried eyes.

"A...les...sa...please don't forget what I said...and I want you to promise me you will run away from this place...change your name if you have to, just get away from this place before..."I said but I couldn't finish my words as I feel myself pass out.

[Greasy's Pov]

after I had killed those zombies I headed back down to the floor and head over to the place where I left Bernice but as I pulled my jacket up off of her, I was shocked to find she was missing

and in her place was what looked to be a doll wearing a red dress, what's going on?!

I was only gone for a few minutes and I would of heard her leave this building so what really happen to her?

just then I look up from the spot where I had left her last and to my total shock, I see her but she was floating but that wasn't all that came as a shocker.

no, for you see what was more shocking was that her whole body was glowing a bright light of white.

I don't know how she got up there but I better get her down before she hurts herself.

"I better find some rope."I said and I think I did see one before when we first came in here so I better retrace my steps and go look for it.

just as I found the rope, I look up to check on her and see if she okay and what I see next was the light coming from her body disappearing and the next thing that happen made me scared and feel like I could have a heart attack

as her body starts to all of the sudden, falls from the very high height she had currently been in.

I ran as fast as I could as she was falling at a very fast pace and as I was in mid run, I got on my knees and started to slide across the floor and having my arms out and I did that just in time as I had caught her just in time.

I let out a sigh of relief out

"that was a close call."I said

no more like it was a very close call, she could of got really hurt from that high fall or even worse...killed, I don't think I could live with myself if that happen and plus it would be very hard to tell her brother and sister.

as I look at her I notice her skin had become more pale, her sugar must be getting low.

this is not good, I should go see if I can't find her something to eat.

but I can't leave her alone but I know if I want to help her, I'm going to need to leave her to go out in search for food that will help bring her sugar back up.

I place her down gently on the floor and I told her that I would be back soon, even though she couldn't hear me because she was out cold.

it was a hour later when I came back and when I did come back I saw that she had awaken and I hand over the foods and drinks that I had brought for her to restore her energy.

as I watch her eat the food I brought her, I thought to myself that it might of been best not to tell her what happen while she was asleep.

it's best she really doesn't know about the zombies and the fact she was in danger from becoming a pancake if I hadn't saved her.

so it's best to keep those two things secret until I feel that she is ready to hear it, maybe after we get out of here...maybe.

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter 4: Enchanting Plea

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **I hope that you all will like this chapter, the next update might be a while.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

after me and Greasy found a new place to hide from the dangers on the outside world of this place.  
we started to talk a little more, and we started to learn a little bit more about one another.  
I had to tell him that 'Bernice' isn't my actual birth name and my real one is just too embarrassing, so I had asked Mrs Gray to never use that name again or even call me by it anymore  
because I happen to like the name Bernice better and everyone called me that anyway even when I was a baby because it seem to fit me better than my real name.

"so what is your real name?"he asked me as he takes a big bite out of his sandwich while I was still just holding my own sandwich and had yet to take a bite out of it.

"it's too embarrassing and plus I hate it so please don't ask me about it again."I said

"come on I promise not to tell."he pleads with me and I'm guessing he isn't going to leave well enough alone and wont stop asking me what my real name is until I tell him.  
why did I even bring that up anyway?

"fine, I'll tell you but you better keep your word you wont tell anyone. so far only Mrs Gray and those at the orphanage and even Dad know about my real name. so you better promise you wont tell."I said

"you have my word as a gentleman, so come on and spill it what is your real name if it isn't Bernice."he said with a smirk plastered on his face as he seem to be enjoying this new development we are having right now.  
how Beatrice puts up with him at times I have no clue, even when he gets like this, curious and excited.

"well it ain't as different from the name you know me by, but the two still sound pretty different..."I said

"okay, so what is it that makes it not as different then the name we all know you by but still sound different?"he asked me as he seem to be confused by how a name could be the same and yet different at the same time.  
I decided to make his confusion go away by just straight up telling him.

"it's Berenice."I said with my face starting to turn red out of embarrassment.

"how do you spell it?"he asked

"spell it the same way as the name Bernice but only with three 'e's' instead of two."I said

"I don't know what the fuss is about, I think your real name is lovely."he said to me and causing me to blush a little more.

"yeah well you wouldn't feel that way, if you were the one being teased your whole life for having such a name. I consider the name I go by now my true name and I like it better to be called that instead of the other because I hate it."I said

"well the ones who teased you are in the wrong, your name is who you are and you shouldn't hate it because of such a thing like teasing."he tells me and I couldn't help but feel a little better but I still like to just be known as Bernice instead for a lot of reasons.  
but the thought of the situation we were currently in started to scare me, what if we never got out of this and we never see everyone again.  
Greasy must of guess I was becoming worried about the thought never being able to go home, because I feel his hand grabbing my own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"everything is going to be fine, you'll see."he tells me and I want to think everything will be fine and we will make it out of this but that is just it, only a part of me believes that but the other part of me doesn't believe that we will ever get out of this place.  
I seen the movie, and I know that it doesn't have a true happy ending even if it appears to be at first.  
just then I hear something that sounded like heavy footsteps coming towards us in a slow way and it sounded like whoever is coming our way, was dragging something very sharp across the floor and it cause me to flinch.

"lo que en el mundo es que el sonido viene?"Greasy said

I decided to take a look outside the bathroom we were hiding in, yes we were both in a bathroom together...sadly it is the boys bathroom.  
well it isn't like I haven't seen it before, but I had only went in one by mistake once and I was lucky no boys were in there when I did...I did make sure to leave a few minutes after I had went in and I went to the girls bathroom, I had never told anyone that secret.

it is like so embarrassing even more so than the fact I can't say or mention other secrets, like when I laugh at times it sounds really weird...or the one time I thought I saw a Leprechaun when I was eight years old but it had turn out it was just a Garden Gnome that look like a Leprechaun.

but back to what is happening around me and Greasy right now, anyway I open the door to the bathroom a little and look outside and what I saw made me want to scream in pure terror at the sight before me but I hold the scream in because I didn't want to become notice by the monster that seem to be in the same outfit that Scarlett had on

before when she said she was going out and that has been like before she left for good...and the monster had her hair but the face...it was not human, but when I look at it's hands I saw it wasn't holding anything so what had made that sound from before?

just then I see something lunge at the monster version of my mother Scarlett and when I got a better look at it when I left the bathroom and went into the hall, I saw that the thing that attacked Monster-Scarlett was a living Robbie The Rabbit doll

and then after it had finish (what I could only assume.) killing her, it stands up and then it or should I say he?  
looks over my way, and I didn't know if it could see me or not but then when it started to walk a little forward I knew from the look it was giving me that it could see me and I was in danger of becoming the next victim of that Rabbit's next kill.

so I ran back into the boys bathroom where Greasy was waiting, I didn't even bother to stay out there any longer to see what had made that sharp sound which might of not of come from Robbie The Rabbit and Monster-Scarlett and I'm not going to go outside to find out.

I hear banging at the door and I knew that Robbie was trying to get in, I look over at Greasy who look concern and I could only guess why he looks that way because of the scared look on my face and how much I was shaking.

"you okay? you look like your about to cry, did you see what had made that sound?"he ask me but I told him that I wasn't able to find what had made the sound but we need to leave before we get killed by Robbie The Rabbit and when he ask me who that is, I told them we didn't have time and that we needed to leave right now

before Robbie The Rabbit bust down the bathroom door.

[Third's Pov]

"and you are sure this is the only way?"

"yes, if we do not act now the very fabric of reality could break."

"how long do we have?"

"about two or three years, it is hard to say...but we still need to do this, I know your feelings are of concern for her is understandable but the only way to save her, is to do what needs to be done for her and everyone else."

"yes but...it still feels wrong."

"I know, but once the fabric of reality is restored she will have no memory of what had transpired."

"but there must be another way right?"

"I'm afraid not Enchantress...there is no other way but this one."

"oh Yen Sid...this feels wrong, we can't do this...what if we try to find another way first?"

"...fine but if we can not find this other way, we must go with the first plan...understood?"

"of course...understood...I do not mean to change the subject but, do you believe Greasy and Bernice will be okay in that world? I know it is a part of her, and she might not even know it yet."

"yes and it is one of the many reasons why we must do this, you know why we must stop her before it becomes too much for herself and those around her."

"and all this is because of that spell book that had send her back in time before?"  
 **[Author's Note: the spell book sending Bernice back in time for the first time was back in Chapter 10 of The Lost Birchwood: First Saga.]**

"yes, which is why I took the spell book and put it in one of my vaults."

"but couldn't we just destroy the book instead?"

"no, it can not be destroyed...believe me I had tried to do so for so many years and yet it finds a way to keep itself unharmed."  
Enchantress wasn't sure this plan was a good idea, she promise to protect the girl but this...this was the very opposite of what she wanted to do for the poor girl.  
as she watches Yen Sid leave the meeting room to attend other matters of business,  
she feels herself starting to cry in despair in what they must do in the future.

"if we can not find another way...please forgive me Bernice."she said as she stays in the meeting room, as she didn't not feel like leaving and having Yen Sid seeing her in the state she was in.  
she really wasn't looking forward to the future.

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 5: The Imposter and Prisoners

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I had managed to help Greasy through the window of the bathroom, but just as he reached out his hand to me to help me out of there, was when Robbie finally got through by bursting down the door and shattering it into pieces.

I could feel my own sweat from my face come down as my heart started to race in fear as the Rabbit took a few steps before it became a full out run to me with it's sharp claws.

I couldn't move, I was frozen...I knew no matter the fights or challenges I find myself in that I at times either win or lose, I knew at least those times when it got really dangerous I would come back and not be killed but this...

this I may not come back from.

"I ain't got time for this, and neither do you!"I hear Greasy say before I feel both his hands grab my hand and wrist and with all his strength pulls me out through the window outside to safety (well it would still be unsafe but it be a lot better than having to face that thing in the bathroom.)

and after we both were out of there, I watch as Greasy slams the window down in Robbie's face just as he was just about to try to follow us outside.

"that was a close one wouldn't you agree?"he asked me and I nod my head in agreement, it really was a close call and if this was a movie or some type of story and someone called me a 'Mary Sue' I would be so annoyed with them, I mean any human need it be boy or girl can feel fear even in the face of danger

and just because someone feels how I have been feeling my whole life, doesn't make them the object to be called such a name, I'm not perfect I have trouble controlling my temper at times as well as my own fears and the fear won out over the temper as well as my brave side...

and to say I'm brave all the time wouldn't be true, I may act brave

but in truth I'm not as brave as I try to be...I guess when it comes down to it, I get a little frozen in fear in situations I know I can't fight my way out of.

I see a hand in front of me and I look up and see it belong to Greasy who gives me a reassuring smile as if telling me the worse was over for now and we need to keep moving if we ever want to get out of here.

I take his hand and he helps me up on to my feet and we started to head away from the building and the window of the bathroom where we left the killer rabbit behind

but as we walk past a stop sign, I started to get a vision which both scared and confused me...it was of myself but I was lying motionless and...there was blood...what was this?!  
I don't...I don't understand, this can't be my future, this must be some mistake why am I seeing my own death?!

"hey Bernie you okay? you look really pale and your crying...wait did you have a vision, what did you see?"I hear Greasy's voice said but I couldn't see him, all I could see was the vision until it became too much for me to process that I feel myself fainting,

and I did...

[Greasy's Pov]

oh man this is not good, not at all

whatever she saw in that vision, it must of been pretty bad if it could make her faint like that and I don't think she is going to tell me about it once she wakes up but maybe I can ask her about it once we are back to her house.

I don't know what this place is but it seems not normal, there is no toons or humans here at all...just the two of us, this would be better if it was just me and Beatrice but in a world that isn't from like a horror movie.

I'm not saying it is bad being with her sister, it is just I miss her and I worry I will never see or hear her again if we both end up here forever and the rest of our lives.  
no, I can't think that way I need to keep it together and get Bernice and myself out of here.

just then I hear someone calling my name and I didn't want to leave Bernice alone but it will just going to be for a moment, I promise I will be right back before she wakes up and finds me gone.

I went a few blocks away from where she and I were at, but I didn't see anyone around so I decided to head back to where I left Bernice but when I got back I was shocked to find she was gone

I decided to walk more into the alley and see if I had been mistaken and she is still there but when I look around at the spot she was when I last left her but she wasn't there so I left the alley  
and decided to go and search for her, she couldn't have gotten far right?

[Third Pov]

Judge Doom looks at the girl that the Order Soldier held

"take her to one of the confinement rooms and make sure those things don't try to get near that girl, I need her alive...for now."he tells them and they nod their head before carrying Bernice out of the room and to the hallway and to the confinement room that is two doors down to the right.

"first I will use that girl as bait to lure out that girl crazy weasel and his friends then my next plan is to open the gate of the toon dimension that is inside the girl's head and the destruction of that repulsive toontown will ultimately come at last...as soon as that toon dimension opens in the center of toontown."he said

with a wicked smile as he still couldn't believe a new toon world was forming and inside Bernice's own mind but how and why it was happening he had yet to find out, he was only able to find out about it recently from a anonymous source who said that the toon dimension will be ready to form completely by the next few years  
as anyone would know when a new toon world or dimension is born from a human mind, one shouldn't force it out or else it could cause great mental damage to the host.

he couldn't help but scoff at the warning he was told about how a toon world shouldn't be let out so soon before it is time or else it could cause mental damage, he doesn't care what happens to the girl because he knows that she has some mental damage because of what that woman did to her

and all she needed now was one more push over the edge for his plan to work.

"it is all coming together, soon the new world that will replace toontown will be born and I will be it's ruler and I will shape it as I see suitable for the next phase of what I have planned for both toon and human kind."

else where in a dungeon, there was two Yen Sids, one who was chained to the wall and the other one was smirking evilly with his hands behind his back.

"I must say I am really surprise at you, wanting to find a more peaceful way to stop her...but I must tell you this, I am more interested in taking her out...this is for everyone's own well being, you of all people could of seen my intentions are the best course of action but sad to say you didn't...and now look at you."

"you will not get away with this...they will find out what your trying to do, I would never try to harm Bernice just to get the toon dimension that she holds unknowingly in her mind and you are using the things that have happen because of her as a false pretense to get to the toon dimension...you will not get away with any of that,  
they will see right through you Grimhilde!"the Yen Sid chained up yells at the other who frowns "that is Wicked Queen to you, and for your information I'm not the only one who knows about the toon dimension, Doom knows about it as well and it is better I get to it first before he does...or do you really want destruction of toontown  
be on your hands...so choose wisely, will it be the girl or toontown?"

the fake Yen Sid who turned out to be the Wicked Queen waited for his answer and it didn't take long for her to wait.

"I will not choose one over the other, I will find a way to stop both of you."

"yes you do that Yen Sid but know this, one of these days you will have to pick between the toons of toontown and those Birchwood siblings."

it would seem that not all is what it appears to be but will the toons and humans who have known the wizard long enough to know he would never hurt a innocent, figure out what is going on before it becomes to late?

and what is the history of the toon dimensions that come from the human mind one may wonder to themselves, well one must know all of those toon dimensions come from people's dreams but if the dreams aren't given a chance to take fruit  
it will die and so will the toon dimension.

and one toon dimension that Bernice holds has let out small fragments of it's being come out into the real world, Toontropolis and Arcade Town and soon the two must go back to the mind of the girl so the toon dimension can be born

but if it is forced in another toon world such as toontown, it will cause great destruction to both the girl and the toons.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 6: The Mirror Knows Her Fate

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **Credit for Disney's Hercules goes to Disney**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

man how long was I out for?

what even happen? oh wait now I remembered, I saw a vision of my own death and the next thing I know I faint, but this room...I know I was outside with Greasy when I had that vision but now I'm not and not only that but he isn't with me.

where exactly am I?

the walls are really dirty and is that blood stains and scratch marks on the walls too?

this is making me feel uneasy like I shouldn't be here.

just then I hear what seem to be something pounding on the left side of the wall, it must be coming from the other side but who could be making that noise?

I decided to go over to the wall as I saw what look to be a small window on the wall where the pounding came from and as I got close enough I notice I was too small to reach the window and I tried to jump up a few times but it didn't work out so well

but then I look to my far right and saw a wooden box that I could use to stand on and so I went over and got it and place it over near the window and I started leaning myself close to the wall to see it better but what I saw was something not human.

I don't know what to call it, it look to be a monster of some kind...it look like the kind I have seen in my nightmares a few times, but that monster was more like a toon version,

that monster was not a toon version like from my dream...it looks to real.

I decided to get away from the window before it sees me, the next thing I decided to do was sit a little far away from the small window and try to think on a way out of here.

I look to my far left and saw a mirror and what I saw appearing in the mirror was a surprise because it has been a while since I last saw a message in the mirror.

it said: a heart that is breaking can not heal if one can not let go of the past where the hurt comes from or else love and true joy will be out of reach.

wait is the mirror talking about how I was treated by my old foster mother and how I seem to have a tendency to close everyone off because I'm scared of becoming hurt again.

and I really am trying to open up a little more and trying to be a better person,

just then I see another message from the mirror it said that if I want to make things right then I should go back from where I started and change a few things on how my family and toon patrol see me.

I am not going back in time again, that only made things more worse even if my heart was in the right place to try to fix things, it only caused trouble in the form of paradox and who knows what else.

"I'm not doing that, I'm not going to go back in time again...it only hurts others and I promised myself never to do that again."I said to the mirror who replies by forming new writing on it's glass, I decided to read it out loud.

"I did not say you will be going back in time...in a way...wait what do you mean by that? how else can one go back? do you know something I do not? I know you have secrets and that you know things like more about myself than even I do, so please tell me  
why, why do I have to have these visions...I don't understand the new one I got...do I really get killed...and don't just write it out in the mirror, tell me in a voice...please."I said  
the voice that came out from the mirror was a old woman's voice that seem to calm me a little from the panic attack that was forming a little.

"yes you do get killed but I can't tell you when or where it will happen, but you will be given another second chance and you must say yes to the one who is going to give you this chance and you must promise not to touch the spell book, that book was never meant to be used by you or your brother and sister  
and it was a good thing they never found it either or tried to use it...promise you will not try to repeat your mistake, you may never be given another chance like this and you may stay dead."they tell me and I think about it for a moment before I answered them.  
I want to start over with them...I want to show them I can be more than who they see me, I want to do better and not cause anyone any pain.

"I promise but you must promise me something...if...if I do meet with everyone again...my friends, family and the toon patrol...I want you to erase my memories...if I still remember things that happen before but if I still have them with things are becoming a little different, then I think it would be best  
that I forget those memories and try to make new ones that I can really treasure and not feel guilt over and even try to fix it but only making it worse...  
I'm tired of it...I'm tired of knowing about the lives that were ruined because of me and the things I had messed with that I know I shouldn't of but I was curious and I know now I should of left it alone  
I'm not asking to be forgiven cause I know I don't deserve it...but if this chance can fix everything and bring back people and events that I had help stop before...well I promise not to interfere with them again..."I said and I was so happy that the space of this room wasn't really small.

"you may still do small things that you did before, like scaring off your sister's ex boyfriends...and hurting them a little, that will be allowed."she said to me and I thought that I could live with that.

"wait do I have to play everything out how it was suppose to be...like the part with the closet game?"I ask as I was really hoping I wouldn't have to.

"...it depends on the outcome but perhaps that one will go unchanged." great just great, I will have to live through that day once again...just perfect.  
"but I don't have the power to take away those memories...they may need to stay with you in that next life...even if it will be just a rewind of time."  
oh man, so I really do have to be in the closet with Smarty, I really don't know how I should feel about him anymore or how he feels about me then it came to me, maybe I can start over and don't try to kiss him and try to not get too close to him or talk to him maybe it be good for him not to have anything to do with me.

"your thinking that you can start over with Smarty, he will still be kissed by you but if you really want to start over with him and make things right I know one thing that can help you...I can erase the love that you started to feel for him after you two kissed, and it will be like it never happen...I may not be able to erase the memories  
but I can erase the love you have for him so it can start a new, the right way..."  
I guess I can live with that, it will give me a chance to stop myself from falling in love to soon.

"can you do it when I am send back after I'm gave the second chance...I really want to make it up to him and everyone else."

"of course and you promise you wont play with magic?" and I tell them that I promise not to play with magic because it only gave me a lot of problems, I know now I shouldn't mess with magic that isn't my own and I promise I will never ever do that again.  
just then I got another vision, I saw some toons and people they were fighting I think...but I couldn't tell much from it because it started to become blurry, but before it became blurry I saw a yellow triangle.

"you must know, that a normal human being couldn't be given this kind of chance, the Toon DNA inside your body makes it possible...it would not work with other humans who don't have the Toon DNA that was given to you to save your life as well as your brother and sister.  
and I hope you know that this kind of thing doesn't happen very often so you must take it seriously."the lady in the mirror said and breaking me out of my thoughts and vision, I can't help but glad for that.  
but what she said to me started to make me think on why, why is it that the chance I'm being given only works for me because of the Toon DNA inside me even though I wasn't born with it and it was place inside me when I was a baby  
but still, why would it be different for a human who doesn't have the Toon DNA?  
I decided to take my chances and ask her.

"why doesn't it work on a normal human who doesn't have the Toon DNA?"I ask

"it is because of reasons that maybe to hard to explain to you at the moment."she said to me as if she was talking to a child, seriously I'm not a little girl anymore why can't she just tell me why that kind of second chance only works for people like me, my sister, brother and friends  
like Cressida and Penny.

"so your saying I wont understand the complexity of the explanation about why humans with the Toon DNA and those without it can or can not have the rewind of time kind of second chance that I will have in the future."I said

"yes, it is not very easy to explain so there might be the need to have one who knows more about it then I to tell you this, for even I know very little about it only bits and pieces."she tells me  
and I couldn't help but feel myself become really annoyed but I decided to keep it to myself and not show it, after all I'm sure she doesn't mean to keep the information from me.

"but I must ask you something, is there any way possible to stop me from being killed...I don't want to die."I said as I started to feel tears forming as even the thought of what I saw in my last vision made me feel scared and confused as I really didn't like what I saw and I know very little about it, like the fact that I only saw little pieces  
and I want to know how to stop it from happening and maybe I can just live with the mistakes I made and just try to pretend they never happen in the first place even if they had already.

"I'm sorry but it will still happen, you can't stop it and the one who will give you this second chance will give you two choices, take the second chance or..."

"or what? come on and tell me please I want to know, why didn't you even mention there being two choices?!"I didn't mean to yell like that but I was mad that she didn't bother to tell me there was another choice.

"I was going to say what the other choice is but I believe you might not be able to handle it."

"listen I think I can handle it no matter what it is, just tell me please it can't be that bad of a choice right?"I said

"fine...you can take the second chance or stay a spirit and let Judge Doom win a whole lot faster, take your pick."  
wait how can me not picking the second chance end up making Doom win?

"I...I will think about it, if that whole me being killed ever really happens and I'm not capable of stopping it...  
but wait I thought the T-324 in me was suppose to keep me from being killed so easy so how can what your telling me right now really be true or even does happen and I just don't get a little injured instead and I just misinterpreted that vision."I said

"it is because what kills you has dip, or in a case a type of dip that works on humans who have the T-324 inside of them, there was only one ever made and the ingredients on how to make it has been lost and for good reason but someone was able to make one before the list on how to make it was destroyed."she said to me and I couldn't  
help but wonder who would make such a thing that would kill me and others who have the T-324 in their blood, that doesn't really make sense and if there is only one that was made and it will just be me who gets it which means everyone else will be safe but still there must be a way for me to avoid that fate.  
then I decided to ask the one thing I was to embarrassed to ask her before when she told me I really will get killed.

"I'm going to die without knowing if he really loves me or not...right?"I ask and I knew I didn't have to say his name for her to know who he was if she has been watching me throughout this whole time, like through a different mirror or something else that makes a reflection.

"yes, but if you do take the second chance you will be able to start anew with him."  
I guess she is right about that and that is the only good side to all this but still, I want to find a way to stop that whole me becoming killed in the future thing from happening but if it really does turn out I can't stop it and I do end up having to go with one of the choices,  
and I know I'm not going to pick one where I stay a spirit.

"by the way, I feel I should tell you...you will be put through some tests before you can fully be given the second chance which mean you will be taking the tests while you are a spirit."  
okay I seriously didn't know that, she could of told me that when she was telling me about the two choices.

[Hades's Pov]

I can't believe him! he never gives me any respect!

he just really boils me up.

"I see your mad today, perhaps I should come back another time when you are feeling in a better mood."I hear a voice say and I look all around for it even under my nice comfy chair but to no avail.

"you wont find me under that chair, let me make things much easier for you."they say and then all of a sudden a little girl appears out of nowhere, but she seem a little different then a normal little girl.

"let me introduce myself, my name is Dark Alessa and I have some information that may interest you..."she tells me but I was feeling myself become bored already, so I decided to tell her I'm not interested in what she has to say and she should just leave for wasting my time.  
I turn my back to her and start to leave the room "don't let the door hit you on the way out little girl."

"but don't you want to know about which Birchwood twin will end up coming here because they kicked the bucket...well more like will happen, they haven't yet because it will be a long while before the death happens so your going to have a long wait."  
I stop at that, wait one of the famous Birchwood twins are going to bite it in the future?  
and one of them are going to end up in my humble abode, well that is interesting.  
I turn around to face her and ask "so Dark Alessa was it? love the name, really dreadfully cute...now why don't you tell Uncle Hades which of the two will be coming here."but instead of telling me which one of the two were going to come here but instead she starts to do something I really found confusing,  
she laughed and I really didn't see what was so funny.

"what's so funny? did I do something hilarious just now? is that it? you think this is some kind of game are you trying to play with me!"I yell at her as she was starting to make me really angry.

"oh I'm sorry, but you might of not heard of the third...of course she isn't as famous as her brother and sister, but she did help with a little chaotic doodle madness problem and yet no other toon knows about it...save for those who were with her...sad really, and I really am surprise you didn't know about her.  
she is a very unique little doll..."she said to me as she pulls out a folder with what I thought was a of Beatrice but when I took a more closer look, the girl wasn't her at all  
the girl who looks like her had different color eyes and her cheeks were slightly chubby but not to chubby, not only that but I can see why my little guest called her a little doll  
she look like one, very amusing.

"she really is much like fire, ice, nature and empathy like...well more or less, but like the seasons change so must she...if she hasn't figured that out yet well guess she will be stuck with just ice."  
okay now the kid was speaking in riddles, man I really hate riddles.

"get to the point kid."I said

"if you really want to know, the girl has no idea that she is only using half of her special telekinesis powers, she shouldn't even be able to use her ice until winter or early spring and that got me to thinking...after I went through her mind...I'm coming to understand that she is subconsciously blocking them."  
wait so she has powers she is subconsciously blocking? yeah right like I believe that, like as if she has those kinds of powers

"her using just ice must be really tiring on her body but it might not be that way for much longer after she takes the tests and if she passed, she will be given the second chance...if she takes the challenge and she is brought back like nothing happen by sending her back from where she started, she will lose her ice powers as well as the ones  
she is subconsciously blocking and only time will tell what powers she will recover...but we can't let that happen and that is why I came to you...I have a little proposition for you, if you are willing to listen and hear me out that is."

"fine, but I know you didn't come on your own so let me guess...Judge Doom had you come here and I'm guessing he had you look in that girl's mind."I said as I cross my arms while waiting for her to spill the beans.

"well aren't you smart, you are right he did send me to tell you but he has no idea about the other powers that she is subconsciously blocking and soon will lose...you are the only one I have told this to, so let's talk about my proposition for you."  
well I might as well listen, I don't have anything better to do even after the fight with my brother Zeus...so this proposition better be a good one.

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 7: Rose Quartz and Gray Dream

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **Credit for the idea of Oswald being a principal goes to imaginarytoon1,**

 **also sorry this chapter is really short but I think it is okay the way it is and the next chapter will pick up where this left off.**

 **and plus I'm going to make sure or try to make sure that The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga isn't to long and I will be able to have it finished and work more on**

 **the other ones.**

 **anyway I will let you get to reading this chapter now.**

* * *

[Oswald's Pov]

I should of seen the signs that Bernice had the empathy part of the telekinesis power, she didn't seem as mad when she first went into toontown and sure she had got into fights in toontown but her acting like she didn't belong with her biological family, was coming from the feelings of someone else

who still had unsure feelings about her and that made her own negative feelings become that much stronger, it seems as though her subconscious mind could sense her stress and thought it would be best to block that power for a while...

I know that she will go through the tests soon and she will no longer have her powers, she will lose them...she will only keep the two powers, I see into the path she will head to and there is no way she can hide from the power that has gave her so much trouble

she unknowingly used her cryokinesis as a way to hide her true power, I'm not even sure if she will get her cryokinesis back once she starts to relive those moments and I don't know if she can take anymore stress.  
I wonder if I should tell Enchantress about this?

no she is still busy with other matters regarding the situation that is going on, so it is best that I handle this one on my own that regards a uncontrollable power that Bernice has, perhaps once she is finish with her tests I will have her talk with the guidance counselor.

I know that I will remember what happen because only those who are from the wasteland can remember such things but only if they been there long enough even after leaving the wasteland...I still can't believe there will be a new toon world for us soon and it is connected to Bernice,

from the moment I saw Bernice come into my school I knew she was different and that she needed help but I never knew that she was a person who had a empathy that was not very well controlled

I really must have a talk with Beatrice's brother about his feelings and how it seem to effect Bernice, even though her empathy works much different it is still the same as any normal empathy user

but if there is to much negative feelings that aren't just her own it could be to much for her body to take in and she may fall ill from it and there is only one way for her empathy to be able to get better and be more controlled and that is with rose quartz earrings in the shape of two half hearts,

for the left ear the left side of the heart and for the right ear the right side of the heart, so if one were to look at both of the earrings with a different point of view they will see that the earrings make up a broken heart

but I will need to wait to give them to her because giving them to her now will not be a smart thing to do.

I look at the box of earrings for Beatrice, Bernice, Cressida, Penny and a ring for Tommy.

the earrings and ring are to help them in the future to better control a new power they haven't mastered yet but right now it seems that the only one who will get the earrings first will be Bernice and I can only hope that no surprises comes our way that we are not ready for.

[Bernice's Pov]

I was having a very weird dream, I was alone at home and everything was all black and white, well more like a gray color.

well at least it is better than being in that room, even if when I wake up I will still be in that room but still what does this dream mean?

everything is all gray, I decided to look around and try to find someone even if that someone would just be a part of the dream and not the real person, I need to see if there is more to this dream than what I'm seeing right now at the moment

but as I open the door to my sister's room I thought it would look the same as it did in real life when I was in there once before (I said once because I don't go in my sister or brother's rooms very much only when they wanted to talk to me about my behavior.) but what I found on the other side was something I wasn't suspecting

and that was finding the whole room trashed.

 **to be continued**


	9. Chapter 8: Run From Claudia Part 1

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **I'm thinking of ending The Lost Birchwood at some point, maybe like on either The Tenth or Eleventh Saga**

 **and anyway I will let you read the chapter now :)**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

this doesn't seem right, even if this is just a dream and this isn't really Beatrice's room

I should be happy that I didn't find dream her in the room all beat up and injured but still why is it in this dream her room is trashed?

I decided to check the other rooms and to my surprise, both Beatrice, Tommy and even Dad's room was trashed.

but as I got to my room what I find instead was something I didn't suspected to see, I mean I thought my room would be the same as the others but instead there was nothing wrong with it

okay there was still something wrong with it, so let me rephrase by saying that my room was no longer my room because my bed was gone and the rest of my things were as well

even my computer was gone, the room that use to be my bedroom was completely empty

even if this was a dream, this doesn't feel right at all like this is some kind of warning dream and I know I had a few of those from time to time

and I'm starting to think this is one of those warning dreams that is trying to tell me something is going to happen to me in the future but what?

maybe I'm worrying over nothing and this is just a dream that means nothing and it isn't a warning dream, I decided to leave the house and head outside

but as I did, the dream started to change and instead of being outside on the front of the house

I was in front of the orphanage and seeing myself who was starting to look transparent and I could see what looks to be sparkles that look like the same size as fireflies come from that me I'm watching.

then I watch as she starts to disappear and leaving those fireflies behind, what in the world did I see?

I know that was the dream me but why would there be two of me in a dream that doesn't make any sense at all

I decided to go inside the orphanage to see if there is anyone inside but as I did so, I hear a woman's voice that I didn't recognize but I could tell the voice had a soothing and warm feeling to it

"I promise to be a good mother to you...you can trust me, I will never make you feel unwanted like you had felt with those other families."

that voice made me feel happy for some reason like they were for me but as I was about to try to find the source of the voice, I could feel myself waking up and I knew when I did

I wouldn't be home nice and safe in bed.

[Third's Pov]

when Bernice came to, she found herself being carried in the arms of a green wearing toon weasel.

"Greasy...? but how how did you get here?"she asked as she looks a little bit around and then notice she wasn't in the room anymore and instead was in a hall that Greasy was carrying her through.

"no time to explain Bernie, we need to get out of here before he gets back."Greasy said as he goes to the right and then opens a door and goes inside and the next thing Bernice knew they were going up some very high stairwell  
just as they were going further up the stairs, Bernice notice a deep cut on Greasy's right side "Greasy your hurt! how did that happen? was it one of the monsters that did this?"

"you could say that, but no it wasn't one of them I will tell ya once we get out of here rápido."

"okay but as soon as we get out of here you are going to let me tend to that wound, it looks pretty bad and it might get infected if it is left alone."

the toon blood that was coming from Greasy was leaving a trail that was being followed by Judge Doom and two Order Soldiers.

"we can not let them get away, I need her!"Doom said

just then he notice the toon blood was leading to the stairwell and he couldn't help but scoff at this turn of events.

"that ignoramus, doesn't he know that no one goes up the stairwell because of..."he stops speaking for a moment and then starts to go from frowning to smiling in a really creepy and sinister way as a plan was starting to form on getting the girl and as for the weasel, the monster that lives in the stairwell can have him.

"then again this may work to my favor, you two go in the stairwell and get the girl before that monster gets to them first!"

"yes sir!"the two said before heading to the stairwell where Claudia Wolf resides and only a fool would go into her domain.

[Greasy's Pov]

boy am I hurting right now but I can't stop and take a rest, I need to get Bernice out of here and back to her family but can we even get back?

Doom really did a number on me, that dagger was obviously laced with dip I was lucky it didn't get me too bad then it did

the dip wasn't that much and it did dry when I started to run to the room where Bernice was being kept

but even if I should see myself as lucky as I didn't end up dead from that surprise attack from that mad man, I still should have myself be looked over by Yen Sid once we get back.

I just hope we are able to survive so we can go back to everyone

but just as I had that thought I hear a inhuman screech that was echoing around the stairwell and I had the feeling that who or whatever made that that nightmarish sound

was bad news and we needed to keep moving before we run into it

but as I started to take another step with a sleeping Bernice in my arms, I stop when I hear the sound of high heels clicking down the steps and when I look up I found myself looking at a woman who look to be around thirty-eight years old

"who are you? are you with Doom?!"I ask her as she only looks down at me with a cold look in her eyes before she started to speak

"I am Claudia Wolf and no I do not a associate with that man...now hand over the girl to me immediately."

okay the way she said that makes me feel as if she has some kind of unnecessary plans for Bernice and I did the only thing I could do to respond to her request,

I ran right past her still holding the sleeping girl in my arms and I could hear the woman scream out "bring her back at once! you will do as I say or else!"she said

but as she said the 'else' part she seem to let out a inhuman screech at the end that sounded like the same one I heard before.

I just need to keep going and not look back because I know if I do look behind me something really bad will happen

but I just hope nothing bad will happen and I will be able to out run that woman who I know from the sound of the high heels, she isn't that far behind the two of us.

 **to be continued**


	10. Chapter 9: Run From Claudia Part 2

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **I hope you all will like this new chapter, I will try to make the next chapter when I can**

 **but until then I think I want work on a few short story ideas that wont have very many chapters just a few but I will get to them when I can**

 **and when I have free time, I will be working on Bernice's Pov (that is Point of View ) for imaginarytoon1's story series of The Birchwood Twins**

 **I had already worked on a finished the first Pov for whatever chapter she will appear on either it be chapter 1 or 2 I can't say but either chapter is fine**

 **and since imaginarytoon1 help co-write some of the chapters in The Lost Birchwood, which is now called The Lost Birchwood First Saga, I want to do the same for them**

 **and well I'm thinking of taking a small break from writing The Lost Birchwood series, just a small one maybe from August 7 to September 1**

 **but I will still work on the next Pov of Bernice that is for imaginarytoon1's story, but I think I will just work on three for now and wait**

 **but after I post this up, I'm going to take a little me time to myself for the whole day and anyway I will let you read this chapter now.**

* * *

[Greasy's Pov]

oh dung, oh dung, oh dung, oh dung!

this has got to be the most insane chase of cat and mouse of all time!

"we have to get rid of her, she's not gonna give up so easy Greasy...we may need to take her down."Bernice said  
and I look at her in surprise

"you really think we can take down that monster woman?! she is like something out of a really bad pesadilla!"

"I know but we should at least try, if we try to run she's only going to keep coming after us and your in no condition to keep running"she tells me and I know she is right  
I wasn't in any condition to run after we made it outside and were now hiding behind a bus.

and at the moment I was holding the place I was cut by Doom, I could of died if there was enough dip laced on that dagger.

"come out come out wherever you are little girl and filthy toon!"Claudia calls out as she was at the moment in her human form  
which was a good thing because I know from seeing her monster form only once, I really don't want her to turn back into it or see it again

because when I had looked back before when we were almost to the end of the stairwell, I saw her monster form for the first time and then I started to feel this very powerful fear go through my body and I will say it again  
I really really do not want to see it again, it was a really bad pesadilla

just then I hear the sound of Bernice getting up and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, she seriously couldn't be thinking about going out in the open to face her right?

"you are staying put, I'm not having you go out there where she can see you!"I tell her but she instead ignores me and starts to head out from the hiding place from behind the bus

and I would of went after her but I'm hurting to much now to even try, I want to save her but I'm useless right now in this condition

I just have to hope she doesn't do anything stupid that may get her killed.

"good luck Bernie..."I said with a smile as I look up at the sky and started to think of how good it would be to back home and I know if I told the others about what happen here

they might not believe me.

[Bernice's Pov]

when I woke up, I didn't think we would be hiding behind a bus

but we were and at the moment I was going to try to have that monster woman chase me so I can lead her away from Greasy

he can't fight her in the condition he was in and I will need to do my part in trying to keep him safe by leading that woman away  
and well here goes nothing

"hey ugly! over here! come get me!"I yell over to her and she turned around and sees me

which was a good and bad thing, but this is for the best

"get over here right now!"she said as she takes a few steps forward and giving me a menacing look

"gonna have to catch me first!"I said as I started to run down the street and then I went into a alleyway  
okay just need to figure out how to get rid of her, maybe I can find a place that I can lock her in

I know she's a monster, but there is still a human being in there and well maybe there really is a better way to keep her away from us long enough so we can go home.  
but as I was thinking on a plan on how to stop Claudia

I came to a dead end and as I was placing my hands on the wall I started to hear footsteps and I turn around and saw Claudia who was giving me a gentle smile but I knew that smile was fake

"now we can rebuild everything by using you and your sister, and then the curse on me will be broken."  
okay she was scaring me, whatever she wanted to use me and Beatrice for, can't be good

but as I was closing my eyes and trying to think of a way to get by her and find another place to lose her and maybe even trap her in

I hear a scream coming from her, I didn't know if I should open my eyes or not but I took that chance to open my eyes anyway and when I did

I saw the Pyramid Head, this was the second time he saved me and well he saved both me and Greasy from that shapeshifter monster

but even if it did look like Greasy was going to win the fight, that monster turned the tables on him and started to overpower him up until Pyramid Head came bursting through the door,

but even if he did save the both of us, I'm not really sure if he means to.

but I notice that there was something really different with this Pyramid Head, because the way he was dressed

he had blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket and boots

and what he was about to do to her made me put my hands over my eyes

and then I started to hear things that came from it and her cries and pleads

with the feeling of something wet hit my face, hands and clothes

and then as I still have my eyes covered, I feel myself being picked up by strong arms

I knew that it was Pyramid Head and he was walking out of the alleyway with me

and I decided to take my hands from my eyes and open them and I saw there was red on my clothes and the back of my hands

and I knew it was because of one thing,

because Pyramid Head killed Claudia.

and her blood is on me, I could of stop him but I didn't

why didn't I stop him?! why didn't I?!

it's all my fault that he killed her!

I'm a monster...why didn't I stop him, I mean I know she was bad but still...

 **"you should not feel sorry, she had lost all her humanity a long time ago...before you were born."** a male voice tells me and it makes me jump a little in surprise

and I look to my right and left for who spoke but I couldn't see anyone and then a thought came to me

no way it couldn't of been, but I just had to know for sure

I look up at the Pyramid Head and asked "did you just speak?"I ask

and I waited for a good ten seconds for a reply but nothing came

so I decided to just not ask again or try to find out who it was but by the next five minutes later

 **"yes it was I."** he replied and that kind of freaked me out because not in all my life of watching the silent hill movie

have I ever heard a Pyramid Head speak!

 **to be continued**


	11. Chapter 10: Aladdin's Dad & Ariel's Mom

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

after I was returned to where Greasy was, who to my surprise was out cold behind the bus we both were hiding behind together and I used myself as bait to get Claudia away as far as I could so she wouldn't hurt Greasy anymore than he was already.

but before Pyramid Head left he told me that there will be a day where I will see that not everything is what it seems,

and one day I will end up causing much more people to be hurt if I keep trying to fix things like I had before...

wait how did Pyramid Head know that?

he even told me if someone offers for me to fix things for the better, that I shouldn't take it because it would cause something bad to happen.

I wonder what he meant by that?

just then my head started to hurt, really badly and I started to hear voices...

one was of Beatrice

 **"why wont she wake up?"**

and another being Yen Sid

 **"she's trapped in alternate timelines, your sister tried to fix what happen to Smarty by using that book once again...it caused her to relive the old timeline where you met her in a different way...she will be fine as long as we keep a eye on her**  
 **and make sure that no one tries to wake her up while she is going through her memories from one timeline to another...she should be free from them all by the next two months, time in a dream even in this kind of memory dream...runs by faster than real time, so**  
 **in her mind time in a dream could run by either by a year or days but out here it would be a few hours...but seeing as she is in a magic coma, it might be much longer than suspected."**

after hearing all that and even seeing Yen Sid and Beatrice speaking to each other while I was in a coma on a bed, I knew what it was that I heard and saw...

it was a vision of the future, but when in the future I have no idea.

but what bothered me was that bedroom that I was in wasn't my bedroom or even Beatrice's, but some how it had a picture of me and a woman who was wearing what looked to be a doctor's lab coat

and what made me feel even more uneasy, was the day and year on the calendar...it was like the months went back and made it so half of the stuff that happen to me before never happen but, I know that what I was seeing hadn't happen yet or it will but how it will end up happening in the future

I have no idea, maybe it is going to happen in some point in the future but like far off.

and besides seeing Yen Sid and Beatrice, I thought I saw a little girl who was standing next to Beatrice and hugging her.

I think I remember seeing her before...oh right that was Lexi, she and Beatrice are really close I heard.

I wonder if I should talk to Greasy about what I saw in that vision?

no, maybe I shouldn't right now even if most of my visions don't make sense at times, I know that this has a serious meaning to it and it has to do with what's happening around me right now.

I know things have been too crazy and too random lately, with me trying to fix things that really didn't need to be fix by some easy way like using magic

but I haven't used it since that last time and I can keep myself from using it again.

I decided to try to forget vision I saw and just sit down and wait for Greasy to wake up,

I'm glad that he is here with me, I really don't think I would of made it in this nightmare horror world of the movie of silent hill.

Greasy was a good friend, even if I had been warned before by Slimy to stay away from Greasy for some reason...it happen about a week ago,

I was hanging out with him, Sleazy and Flasher

and all of a sudden Slimy tells me that he thinks it might be best that I stay away from Greasy, and it wasn't just him who brought it up

but Flasher said that it might be best that I don't talk or be friends with the rest of the Toon Patrol

besides the three of them, Sleazy didn't say anything though and just went back to playing the video game I got for him that was a old game boy for nintendo games, he really seemed to like it.

I don't know what's been with those three as of late, they been really protective of me since they came back from meeting with Yen Sid who wanted to speak with them about something really important that had to do with their future

and when they got back each of them had looks that I couldn't help but feel worried about how bad it could be that it would give them such looks of

betrayal, regret and anger...and the one who was showing even more anger was Slimy

I loved those three, they were my friends and I can't help but feel I should of asked what was bothering them cause I knew it had to do with the meeting with Yen Sid

but I knew it wasn't my place so I decided to not ask them what happen, all I know it had to do with their future because I remembered that Sleazy came over to my room and was telling me that Yen Sid wanted to see both him, Flasher and Slimy

that he said it was urgent and it had to do with their future with the Toon Patrol.

if at some point in the future I would have to pick a side that is between those three and the Toon Patrol...I think I will pick those three every time,

I mean those three were there for me when I needed someone to listen to me when things became to much when I would bottle up, even if I had open up to my sister and brother a little more

there was some things that I keep to myself that was not good for me to keep and I had to talk to someone I could trust with those secrets,

Slimy even told me that he had been having some problems with Catrina, like how she's to demanding of him.

and well he is right, at times Catrina can be a little to demanding when it comes to boyfriends,

and I'm worried she might do something that might cause Slimy and Catrina to break up,

and well lately I have been starting to get mixed feelings for Slimy, that I try to ignore...

it kind of the same feelings I have been feeling for Smarty,

but even if I do have feelings for Smarty, I wont do anything about it after all trying to start something with Smarty now might only cause trouble...and I think it might be for the best that I give it time

and see if he will make the first move.

I just need to try not to think about my feelings of having a crush on Smarty,

as well as my feelings about Slimy and how Catrina has been treated him lately.

maybe I should talk to Catrina about it some time, she needs to know if she keeps demanding Slimy to take her to so many places on their dates that he can't afford

she might just lose him...I mean if I had a boyfriend, he wouldn't have to take me to some where fancy

I would be happy if we either got something less expensive, like maybe eat at a fast food restaurant

or go to a small diner.

I know she might get mad at me if I bring it up, but she needs to hear it from me

because if she keeps it up, soon enough she might lose Slimy for good.

I was brought out of my thoughts about telling Catrina about how she's been treating Slimy, to the sound of groaning from Greasy,

guess he is finally waking up, good because we need to try to find a way out of this place as soon as possible before I see anymore monsters.

just then I got another vision and this time it was of me waking up and looking at my brother and sister with a serious look on my face as if I had made up my mind about something,

then I watch myself run out of the room and go to a taxi, then I saw myself standing outside the orphanage.

I think that vision was trying to tell me something, maybe I could try to ask Enchantress about it, I can't help but feel I shouldn't tell Yen Sid about what I saw just now

because something told me, that something really bad will happen if I told him about it...it is weird but for some reason I find myself not being able to trust him as of late.

I can't explain it but something was different about him, I would ask him what it was that was different about him

but I just feel that it would be a bad idea to do so, so I will wait until I feel it was okay to talk to him about this kind of matter of the vision

but for now I will only have Enchantress know about it, even if she did do some pretty unforgivable things before

she only did it for the good of myself and everyone else around me...so I can trust her with this secret right?

[Third's Pov]

two hooded figures meet each other in a room where they entered through two different doors  
"so did you send her that fake vision about the magic coma?"Male's voice said

"yeah, if we give her enough fake visions she will go mad enough to want to try to fix things once again."Female's voice said

"and what if she doesn't?"Male's voice said

"that's easy, we do what we should of done in the first place...we get rid of her."Female's voice said

"but doesn't Judge Doom need her for his plans?"Male's voice

"yes but who knows if that plan will work? so we will do him a favor and take out Bernice."Female's voice

"by the way, I think the fake vision was mixed with a real vision..."Male's voice

"wait, didn't I tell you to make sure that a new vision wasn't going to happen so it wouldn't mix with the fake one we implanted into her mind?"Female's voice

"sorry about that...I didn't know she would have a real one at the same moment we were placing that fake one in her mind."Male's voice

"well maybe we can work with this, as long as she doesn't find out everything should turn out okay for us..."Female's voice

"you think after we do this...Doom will let us see our family again Queen Athena?"Male's voice said as he takes down his hood to show he was really Cassim the father of Aladdin.

"I don't know Cassim, but I do hope we do see them once again...I miss my daughters just as much you miss your son Aladdin, but we need to have some patience,  
Doom said if we keep working with him he will return us back to our love ones...but even if we are doing this selfish act to a young girl just so we can see our family again, we both know there is no going back for us..."  
"no matter what happens my dear friend...I'm glad I will be with you..."Cassim tells her as he takes Athena's hand and kisses it,

over the time they been together being forced to work for Doom, and during that time they started to grow feelings for each other but they had chosen not to act on them until Athena meets with King Triton

and has him sign the divorce papers...the love she and Triton had was something she will always treasure but she was more deeply in love with Cassim

who made her heart beat with such joy, she was with him to comfort him when he found out his wife had long since passed away

and it wasn't after she comfort him that she started to come to the realization she was falling in love with him, he treated her much better than Triton had...she could never bring to tell her daughters how bad things have been

and the only reason why she stayed was because of them and the hope he would change.

even if she had legs now, she couldn't help but finding herself wanting to be a mermaid again so she could go face the man she once loved and tell him she was alive and she was leaving him

when she had spend time in the human world, she learned what her husband put her through by beating her and telling her she shouldn't look at other mermen but him,

he never liked the idea of her being friends with mermen, she never cheated on him but some how he never saw it that way...and he would make her break her friendships with them.

she tried to hide how much she hurt because of him, she couldn't let her daughters see her like that or let them know the truth on how their father really treated her...

at times she wished she never agreed to that arranged marriage, she should of swam away like her older sister did when she was first picked to be in a arranged marriage with King Triton.

Athena was brought out of her thoughts when Cassim spoke up

"I promise you Queen Athena, I will protect you from that husband of yours and after you are finally free from him we can truly be together and not just be friends..."

"and we will be able to kiss..."Athena said as they looked into each others eyes and their lips were very close to touching when they closed their eyes

but then Athena's eyes shot open and she pushes Cassim away and stands up and walks away from him

"what's wrong why did you stop?"Cassim asked her as he stands up and walks over to her and places his hands on her shoulders.

"you know why...I love you, but we can't kiss or else we may end up doing something we may both regret...I know you are no longer married, but I am...and I wish to wait until I and Triton divorce first before you and I become more intimate."

"but he thinks your dead..."

"I know, but it feels wrong to rush things when I'm still married...even if he was a terrible husband, and would hurt me and I had to act like nothing was wrong and pretend I was happy with him in front of my daughters...a part of me did love him and hope he would stop..."

"what you are describing is called stockholm syndrome, you need to let him go my love...so we can be together...but I will wait to kiss you and take the love we have more further, until you can break it off with him...and then once you are free from him..."Cassim said

as he takes out a small box and opens it up and shows her a ring with a shell shape diamond and when she saw it she couldn't help but cover her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Athena, once you are free from that abusive husband of yours...will you marry me?"

she could feel tears forming and she said the one word to answer his question.

"yes..."

just then after placing the ring on her finger, Doom came into the room with a frustrated look on his face.

"Judge Doom, I didn't know you would be back so soon...how did it go?"Cassim asked as he held Athena close to him in case Doom decided to take his frustration out on her, and if he tries to he could push her away and take a hit for her  
because that is how much he loved her.

"that Greasy will be sorry he ever messed with me and my plans..."he said

but then he started to calm and smile in that creepy way that seem to scare anyone who was in the same room with him.

"well no matter, it isn't as if he can get her out of that world...they are both trapped and the only way out of there is through toontown, well that world's version of toontown...and I doubt they would make it through there."

"what do you mean?"Athena asked as she was curious about what could be dangerous about that world's version of toontown, and she was starting to have second thoughts about what they have been doing to Bernice and she would of said it to Cassim right now

but Doom was in the room so she would have to wait until he left the room and went back to that other world, so she could speak to Cassim alone.

"let's just say they will have a monster of a surprise waiting for them if they try to go to toontown."Doom said

before leaving the two to go to another room,

she knew it was still not safe to talk about betraying Doom just yet, so she will bring it up with Cassim once things were safe and Doom was long gone out of the hideout.

"please forgive us for what we have done to you Bernice...and I hope my daughters will forgive me for falling in love with another man, and not telling them the truth about how King Triton and I were never really happy together because how much he hurt me...  
I know the danger of betraying Judge Doom, but if we keep helping him no toon or human will ever forgive us."Athena thought to herself as she hugs Cassim and tried to think of a plan of escape from the place that Doom makes them stay in.

she could only think of one way to escape and she could only hope that Cassim will go along with it.

 **to be continued**


	12. Chapter 11: The Heartless Swaineworth

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **this chapter talks about a murderer at some point and well this chapter might not be very good but I will try to edit it when I can if I notice any mistakes and**

 **well anyway I will let you read the chapter now.**

* * *

[Third's Pov]

two policemen were talking to each other about the events that have been happening recently

"how many is that fifteen? what was the girl's name?"

"Alyce..."

"does she have the same place on her neck as the other girls?"

"yes, bite wounds and like the other girls there is no pulse."

"you don't think it's a vampire right?"

"please, you know vampires aren't real it has to be cover up to make us think it is vampire related."

hiding behind a tree was a figure who had a small smile on their face

and standing in front of them hiding in the shadows as well  
was none other than Judge Doom

"next time try to have some self control, I have gave you that whole blood drive clinic for a reason, so you may keep a low profile."

"ah yes Judge Doom, but you must understand even I can only go for so long without the lovely neck of a fair maiden...but I must ask what do you want me here?"

"there is a girl who will be back home soon, her name is Bernice...if you see her, hand her over to me...do not try to turn her into a vampire like you did that girl Alyce."Judge Doom said

"if that is your wish fine, I will not touch her...I will bring her to you as you wish."the young man says to him as he turns to leave

but then whispers "but if I like what I see, I will have to keep her myself."

his whisper didn't go unnoticed by Judge Doom

who made a reminder to himself if that vampire does try to get away with the girl known as Bernice

he will have to get rid of him.

[Bernice's Pov]

"come on and hurry up and move your big butt over here! I told you to try not to draw their attention!"I said as Greasy was trying to out run some monsters

he was still pretty wounded but it seem to have got a little better, maybe because he is a toon?  
and I really hope he doesn't make that wound even more worse by running for his life

the monsters, were all different monster versions of my mother Scarlett

there was a vampire, werewolf, frankenstein's monster, mummy and a Silent Hill version of her

and if I had to pick which one was more scary, it would be the Silent Hill version of Scarlett,

her eyes were as red and dangerous looking as Doom's eyes and it was like she was from a really old black and white movie because well she look like she jumped right out of one

she was literally black and white and the only thing that had any color at all was her red eyes that seem to burn with hate and dishonesty

"I am hurrying as fast as I can Bernie but it is kind of difficult to run with my injury!"Greasy says to me as he runs for his life from the monster versions of my mother

"don't call me Bernie!"I tell him just as the mummy one was about to grab him,  
he made it close enough for me to grab him and pull him into the old red car trolley that was waiting for him in.  
after I had pulled him inside I close the door just in time before that mummy and the other monster-mommy gang could get inside.

"that was so close, I didn't think I would make it!"Greasy breathes heavily and I could tell that he was tired from running all that way from that old house we had went into that had those monsters in,  
we just need to figure out how to make this old car move

that is if we can even make it move, it may look like the one from that movie of who framed roger rabbit

but it looks way older than those red car trolleys and look like it hasn't been used in ages...I wonder could it be that this trolley came from the world that Roger Rabbit is from?

"say Greasy do you think you can make this work and get us out of here with it?"I ask him as he gets up off his feet and nod his head yes and as I watch him go over to the driver's side

I make a small step to go sit down but as I did so, I step on something that made a sound of really old paper and I look down and low and behold there was a piece of paper

I reached down and pick it up and see some writing on it that says

 _illusions and spells this is what you and everyone sees_  
 _but if you make things right and go back to where it all begun_  
 _the problem will vanish and time will be restored with a new start for you, myself and I._

that really doesn't make sense to me,  
whoever wrote this must of left this here for someone to find

and what's scary about this, is that the writing is in my own hand writing, so did I write this?  
no I'm pretty sure I didn't write this I know I wasn't here before and I'm pretty sure I didn't write this

right?

just then I feel the red car trolley start to move and I fall over on to my butt

it hurt but I really don't want to worry about that right now, right now I have to worry about me and Greasy escaping and making it back home.

I look back at the paper, I don't know the meaning of this but I will try to figure it out when we get home

I place the paper away and I sit down in one of the seats

I look outside of the window close to me, I saw some girls hiding behind a old telephone booth

I told Greasy to stop and he said that he can't and that we needed to keep going

I knew that we needed to keep going but I couldn't just leave those girls behind they could be killed by those monsters

I will not have the death of those girls be on my conscience,

I open the door and jump out of the trolley "BERNIE!"Greasy yells as I made myself tuck and roll  
and I ran all the way back to where I saw the girls

when I made it to the telephone booth, they seem to look at me in fright and shock.

guess they were just surprise to see another human being in this place,

"hey you girls shouldn't be out here alone, it is dangerous come on my friend should still be stopping the trolley by now, I know he wont leave without me."I said

as I hold out my hand to one of them and at first they didn't want to take it, but then after thinking about it they seem to decide to trust me.

as we made it to where Greasy stop the trolley, he started to scold me for doing such a stupid thing and that I could of been killed either by jumping out like that or by the girls if they turned out to be monsters in disguise.

"you worry to much Greasy, they are just young girls I'm pretty sure they aren't monsters in disguise."I told him as I sit down back in my seat.

"you don't know that..."Greasy said to me as he starts the trolley back up.

"don't mind him, but you can't really blame him for worrying like that but even if you were monsters I would of took the chance because my gut feeling told me you needed help."I said

I hear Greasy say that the whole gut feeling can be wrong at times, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him for that remark but I decided to ignore it and go back to talking to the girls

"...so what's your names?"I ask

"I'm Cadenza, and those two are Brisa and Berni...and we are lost future children."

"what do you mean by lost future children?"I ask the one who called herself Cadenza

"it means what it means, it is like this...if we step out of this world we will vanish, we already no longer exist and we can only exist in this place...there is a more safe place in this world that the monsters don't dare cross into, you can take us there and you can all go home."Cadenza said

"but will you three be okay on your own? you will be all by yourselves."I say in worry as I couldn't help but feel these three shouldn't be left alone

"there should be some other humans that we can stay with over there, even if they are just made from your m-"before the younger one could finish what she was about to say the one called Cadenza covers her mouth with her hand.  
"don't tell her too much of this world, she might not be ready to know the truth just yet..."she tells her and I couldn't help but feel that these three are hiding something else but I decided not to ask  
Greasy and I both decided to take the three where they wanted to go first before we try to get home,

I only hope that leaving them alone in this world will be the right thing to do...and that Cadenza is right about the monsters not being able to go into the place they needed to go.

as we made it to what look to be a small town, and the three went inside the entrance of the town's gate

and the girls told us to stay in the trolley where it was safe, just then as the girl's were almost through the gate a monster appears out from the ground and was about to grab Brisa, Cadenza grabs her first and pulls her inside the town

and just when the monster tried to go in after them, the monster turned into butterflies followed by turning into fire and then back into butterflies again before vanishing,  
I have no idea what that was but it seem that monsters can't go in there after all.

"okay those three are safe and sound, now then let's get out of here before there is anymore surprises."Greasy said

I guess he is right, we should hurry up and leave before there is anymore surprises but when I look to my left

what I saw that was coming towards us was someone that I didn't think about worrying about coming after us

"Greasy you better get this thing moving, like right now!"I say as the person started to come closer and closer to where we were both sitting ducks.

"woman don't tell me what to do or...oh boy."he said but then he looks to the left where I saw the person who is coming over to get us and stop us from leaving this world  
the person was someone from my past, someone I didn't wish to run into again...who was even more worse than my former foster mother.

"Edbert Swaineworth, I never thought I would see that old toot here...even if it isn't really him but a fake...we can't let him stop us from going back home."I said

"wait you know Swaineworth? but how?"Greasy asked me and I really didn't want to ask right now how he knew him, but we can both find out why the other knows him later  
right now we need to get this car moving right now and fast!

I don't wish to remember something I really don't want to remember after seeing that man again,

but I know I'm going to recall it anyway...the day when I first saw the news that the cops finally found the murderer Edbert Swaineworth after him being on the run for fifty years and they would say they caught him

but he was found dead and seem to be dead for some years in a log cabin.

there was even pictures of those who he had killed, and the one picture that got me scared and nearly made me faint

was the picture of a little girl and the next thing I knew I got a vision on how she died and after her spirit left her body, she started to attach herself to her killer

and I started to feel and see the things she had to see, I could feel how scared she was and how confused she was and her sadness and anger watching him kill and kill over and over...  
over time the little girl grew more and more mad at the man's act

and she started to act on her own by telling him if he keeps this up she will make sure to make him one sorry man, for taking her future away and for killing those people.

that was all I seen so far after that but right now I'm having a new vision that has to do with the little girl and that man...

[Third's Pov]

Edbert was hiding out in a log cabin away from the police after his last kill...

just then the lights went off and on

"what's going on? is the circuit breaker broke or something?"the man said

"no but you soon will be..."just then the little girl appears before her murderer

"you...but how?"  
"after you took my life away at that hospital when I was just walking close to a wall, at the reception room...you could of just went around me and I wouldn't be here...watching what you did for the past thirty years and being trapped  
not only attached to you but stuck as a two year old little ghost girl! have you any idea what it was like? trying to cling to life while sitting against that wall not understanding what was going on?! even though the people around me tried to help me as best they could and told me to hold on, I couldn't  
and when I saw you...peaking from the corner, you didn't even look sorry...then as soon as you started to leave I died, not only that happen but I couldn't rest or move on...I ended up following you out of the hospital and I ended up seeing the person you truly are, and then over time I started to learn and understand,  
you even attacked those who were close with your children, and some were lucky enough to make it out of your home alive."the little girl said as she floats closer and closer to the man who killed her thirty years ago

"what year is it now?"she ask him as she watched him tremble as he tries to keep as far away from the ghost girl as possible

"it is 1996 why you ask?"he asks as he tried to think of a way to get out of there and find a new place to hide out.  
"it has been such a long time, I remember that day...I was wearing a white dress, white tights and mary jane shoes and I'm still wearing them as of now...the year was 1967 when you killed me...I was so young, still am in a way...  
and today is the anniversary of that horrible day, I am not just here because of that...I'm here with a message for you as well."

"and that message is?"he asked in a stuttered way as he still couldn't believe what he was seeing before him that was a little ghost girl wearing a white dress and mary jane shoes

"turn yourself in, face the charges against you or else you will meet with a terrible fate for the lives you took these many years."

"I am not turning myself in! you can't make me!"

"I am telling you this, if you do not turn yourself in by the next hour at 12:00 midnight...you will see what terrible fate waits for you, and this time it wont be me...as much I am angry, sad and confused still as to why you did what you did, I'm going to try to forgive you

and I hope to get a fresh start once you turn yourself in...I was told I will be given another chance, perhaps this will be your own chance...please turn yourself in before midnight."  
the little girl seem to have calmed down more as she spoke to the man who was still looked scared but seem to calm down a little over the speech the girl had finish giving to him.

"as if I would do that, why should I believe you?"Edbert said with a smug look on his face as he gets up and was no longer afraid of the little girl ghost.

"I'm forewarning you now Edbert Swaineworth, if you do not heed my words you will be sorry by the coming hour."

[Bernice's Pov]

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it hurt knowing such a man did such awful things

and I even saw the clock and the time change to 12:00 and what I saw next made me scared out of my mind as I tried to shake myself out of seeing that vision

"Bernie, Bernie? Bernice!"I hear Greasy's voice as he shakes me awake out of that terrible vision

I blink a few times and I look up and saw Greasy looking at me with worried eyes and his hands were on my shoulders

"you okay? you were crying and talking about Edbert Swaineworth, did he really...do that to a niñita?"

he must of heard me talking when I was having that vision about the past.

I nod my head as I hug myself

then I look around and saw that we were no longer in old red car trolley but instead were in what looked to be a old run down bar.

"how long was I out for? and how did we get here and more importantly how did we get away from Swaineworth and how do you know him yourself?"I ask

Greasy looks down and seem to be thinking about something that I couldn't tell, but if my guess is right he is trying to decide if he should tell me or not on how he knows Swaineworth.

"I guess I could tell ya, well first thing I will start from the night that he died...instead of facing with what he did, he found a way to the world I and the others came from that you and your siblings seem to found yourself in once or twice...I didn't know he was like that at first,  
and the reason why he wasn't a ghost was because when he ended up in the world of where toons and humans are use to living in the same world, it gave him a new body and made him younger and even gave him a new outfit to fit in as well...  
how I found out about him, well the real him...well it is a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"he asked me

and I could tell from the look in his eyes he use to trust the man that some how came back to life by going to the world that Greasy is from,

but that trust seem to have faded away after he found out more about Swaineworth and who he really was, I take Greasy's hand and told him this

"Greasy, you can tell me...I want to know and maybe we can figure out how to get that man back to where he belongs and maybe he will lose his human form and become a ghost once more...he needs to face what he did."I said

Greasy seem to let out a few chuckles that sounded sad "what's so funny?"

"I hate to tell you this, but if he does go back to your world he will be human still...you see that is one of the parts in the story I have to tell you about how I know him and it has to do with a toon tonic and tonic that was only made once...and Swaineworth was the only one to use it."

"so what your saying is that he took both tonics and he was able to become human again? and if he goes back to the world he came from before he will not only stay that way but because he looks many years younger and wouldn't be recognized by police he would most likely be free to go back to doing the same thing he had done  
all those years ago...Greasy, before you start more on your story about how you met, I think we should stay here a little while longer because I am having the feeling that wasn't just a fake Swaineworth, but it was really him and I think we should try to deal with him first before we try to find a way back home."

I could tell that he didn't like the idea and I don't like the idea either but we need to make sure that man doesn't ever return back to my home as he is now, we need to try to get him back to what he was before

"fine but if things get too dangerous, I am taking you back home no if or but's about it."

"deal, but I think everything we had been through so far was pretty dangerous so how is this gonna be any different?"I said

"true, but still I need to keep you safe from anymore danger and I don't think your brother or sister would forgive me if anything happen to you."Greasy said as he helps me up off of the floor

"I'm sure they would forgive you in time, you know maybe you could tell me about that story with your past with that man another time...right now we need to find that Swaineworth and ask him how he got here and then once we find out how, we will try to think of a way to perhaps trap him and maybe make him agree to never  
hurt anyone ever again...and if he says no, well...I'm not sure what to do after that."

"I have a pretty good idea what to do, I know someone who can take him off our hands and will be able to make him turn back to ghost and go back to your world."

"well Greasy, I hope that friend of yours will be willing to help us..."

"he will trust me, maybe we should go to sleep...it is night right now and some monsters are outside before but it seem they all left, I was really weird they might try to come in while you were well a little out of it but I am glad they didn't try to come in...it is like something was keeping them outside, I just don't know what."

could he be right? could something outside, been keeping the monsters from coming inside?

if that is so, then what is out there anyway and is it more dangerous then the monsters that we have seen so far?

I can only hope we don't face it if it is more dangerous then the monsters of this silent hill world.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Edbert Swaineworth will appear again in The Birdwhistle's Call, the ghost little girl was inspired by well something my mom told me about how I acted when I**

 **was two years old and how I hated wearing dresses  
**

 **and well it is kind of weird that a two year old girl would freak out about wearing a dress, and plus it made me think of that idea to have the character Lissie Birdwhistle that will be in The Birdwhistle's Call  
act in the same way and hate wearing dresses at the same age I was **

**and they will have a reason why they hated wearing a dress and that is because of a past life  
like she will remember her past life around a very young age but at some point she will forget as she gets older, the little girl who appears in this chapter is **

**Lissie Birdwhistle's past life before she was reborn  
and I'm thinking of having Lissie remember a little of that past little by little **

**and maybe have her face the man who took her life away before it really got started  
**

 **and use the idea that she can't remember the name she went by in her past life, I will need to figure out a first**

 **and last name that her past self went by and how she well got killed  
**

 **I think how it could be showed is by maybe a place on Lissie's body that could show a birthmark and could be the same place where she was killed  
**

 **I will work more of that idea when I can and I will try to update this and finish it when I can maybe make three more chapters and that's it,  
**

 **and well anyway I hope you like this chapter even if some parts were well really sad like the part with the little girl.  
**


	13. Chapter 12: The Blinding Truth About Her

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis  
**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **there is a big secret about Bernice in this chapter that no one knows about and I just thought of it being well a part of her.**

 **the next chapter will pick up where this chapter leaves off.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

"seriously dude, we are lost aren't we?"I asked Greasy as we were walking around in what feels like in circles

"no we are not lost! I know where I'm going!"

"yeah sure you do."I said as I roll my eyes at him as I was becoming tired and a little well mad because of everything we went through yesterday,

we found Swaineworth, but he wouldn't tell us anything about how he got in this world  
and as for the friend of Greasy who was suppose to help us get Swaineworth back to being a ghost and back to the world I came from...

but does that said friend of his help with that?

no he doesn't, instead he turns on the both of us and helps Swaineworth get away.

"by the time we get back to the real world, it be like I don't know like maybe 2017 by then and I would be like twenty-two years old as well."I said as I stop to take a break from walking so much, because well my feet were really starting to hurt

"perhaps I will ask your hermana to marry me in that time."

"Greasy, I know you love Beatrice but you should at least give her time...love can't be rushed and if you do, your only going to hurt yourself and if you keep hurting yourself, you wont be able to feel love at all."I said

which caused him to look at me with surprised eyes

"is there something you ain't telling us?"Greasy asked as he turns around and walks over to me and took my hand as if to tell me he was here and would listen.

"I seen a possible future for me...in the year 2017, where I can't feel love...the romantic kind that is, I only seen a small bits and pieces of that future but it feels like I will be going down a very bad path in that future and you and the rest of the toon patrol wont be there."

"why is that? why wouldn't be there?"

I bite my lip

"I tell you this now, this is just a possible future it doesn't really mean it will necessarily happen but it is something that can't be changed...but here goes, in the year 2014 before the new year of 2015...  
our worlds will close off from each other, and it will stay that way until 2017 on my, Beatrice and Tommy's birthday."I said

this bit of news made him let go of my hand and step back in shock, I guess the idea being away from my sister Beatrice for so long wasn't a good thing to him, I know it has got to hurt him.

"you...you said...it was only a possible future, is there a reason why it happens?!"

"I don't know, I only know that in 2014 before the new year, something causes all toons to be forced back into the world you all come from that is shared between human and toon...but you should be happy, you get to see Beatrice in 2017...lucky you."

I could tell that the last part I said wasn't making him feel any better

"look I know it may not be a good future for you to know about, and it might be well not easy for you to be away from my sister for so long...but I know that you will see each other once again, and be able to be together either it be just as friends or lovers...  
and again it doesn't necessarily mean it will happen...I seen a few possible futures both good and bad, but in case it does happen there is something I must ask of you."I said as I really hope he will hear me out on what I wanted to ask him

and that he doesn't tell anyone else about it.

"okay what is it?"

"I want you to first promise you will not tell anyone what I'm about to ask you, don't even tell my brother, sister, your friends or anyone else. this stays between the both of us, you understand?"

"fine so what is it that you wanted to ask of me?"

"Greasy I want you to not try to find me once you and all the toons are back."

I could tell that he was confused and I guess I can understand why he is confused right now, but if he knew the future I seen and how much it scares me  
he might understand my feelings of not wanting them to find me if that future does happen.

I worry that it might come true, I try to forget it each day since I first had it a week ago

the other possible future seems a bit confusing but I seen it more times than I like and it feels like it is linked to the present we are in now.

at times I feel as if that stupid spell book had mess me up, just then I notice that Greasy was frozen in place and I notice that a falling leaf had stop in mid fall.

"what's going on?"I said as I was about to touch Greasy's face to see if he will move if I did so but I was cut off when

"so there you are."

I turn around to face the voice and saw a toon woman that I haven't seen before

"who are you?!"I ask as I got in front of Greasy, I knew if she was the cause of him being frozen then it would mean I would have to protect him in case she tried anything.

"do not worry young one, I am not here to harm you. I only wish to tell you that you have been phasing."

wait phasing? what does that mean?

"even as I explain this to you, I know in time you will forget and even as it seems everything will be fixed and there will be no more phasing, it will still happen unless you destroy the very thing that caused you to go through the phasing in the first place."

"okay lady I have no idea what your going on about with this 'phasing' business can ya please elaborate?"I ask her as I have no idea what she was talking about about this whole phasing thing

"when you read that spell book, you caused a very secret and highly classified sealing spell to break and it's power went into you and it caused a break of timelines as it were."

"wait what?"

"let me put it this way, when you went back in time before that was your first time doing so it was a alternate timeline that was made from the true and current timeline by using that book and each time you tried to change or do anything that has to do with a alternate timeline  
you would start to go to and from your true timeline to the one that you made as it keeps zapping out your very life force and right now you are in the current timeline that is the correct one but you might start to phase once more if you aren't careful."

so wait I just been phasing in and out of my timeline to a different one that was never suppose to be.

"tell me...in the true timeline, does Smarty know that I like him."I asked as I couldn't help but feel it was something that I needed to know

"I can't say, you seem to phase the most when you are with him...it is possible that he might be the key to helping you find the very thing that is inside your mind that keeps making you go through the phasing, if this keeps up soon you might..."

"I might what?"

"nothing, it is of no concern right now. what is most important you try to remember my words and try not to forget if you do. it will keep hapenning and once it has used up all your life force...well do I really need to say it?"

"yeah I think I get it, I will be dead. is there any way at all someone else could help in case I do forget someone else besides Smarty that is."

"I'm sorry, but it may need him to help with fixing what you caused."

she tells me as she started to walk away from both me and Greasy but stops and looks over at me

"it wasn't you ending up dead that I was speaking of that I didn't feel you should be concern with right now...what I had stop myself from saying was this if this keeps up soon you might not become strong enough to fight Judge Doom, as it would be easy for him to kill you even with you having very little life force left  
and what comes next after I dare not say."

wow okay well that really isn't making me feel any better.

but I can tell she really is worried about me

"tell me why are you willing to tell me all this and why try to help me not phase through timelines anymore what do you get out of it?"I ask her as I wanted to know why she wanted to help me before she left and I might not see her again if I didn't ask her now.

"because I made a promise to your fiance from the year 2017 that I would bring you back to your senses and try to help you fix what you didn't mean to cause...when you started to vanish from that timeline, he knew something was wrong and so he called me to try to help as he knew I might be able to go back  
to this day and place and tell you what is really happening..."

wait since when did I get a fiance? well of course the future but still, who is she anyway?

"okay well that future might only be a possible one...and again who are you really?"I ask her who she was once more and hope she will give me a straight answer and wont try to go around it like the first time I asked her when she surprised me.

"if I tell you, you must not tell Greasy that I was here or what I'm about to tell you or what I have told you so far."

okay what is it that she doesn't want the girl crazy toon weasel to know?

"okay fine I promise, now tell me please."

"my name is Timelessa."

so her name is Timelessa? that is a very interesting name

oh man my eye, I put my finger to my right eye and take out one of my contact lenses

and then after blinking a few times I put it back in it's place in my right eye.

my family doesn't know this  
and no one besides those from the orphanage and my past foster family know that I have achromatopsia,  
even if my eyes when not wearing my contact lenses (that is the same color as my eyes because it was how they were made for me.)  
seem normal, they still only see in grey, black and white.

okay it is like I was seeing and living in a black and white world from a black and white movie, but only I see it in that way.

I don't know how my family or Greasy and the others would feel once I tell them I have achromatopsia

maybe I should start with just one of them and work my way up from there.

but for right now I better listen to what Timelessa has to say and keep a eye out for any Silent Hill Monsters.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **yes she can only see in black and white and she wears a type of contact lenses that can let her see in colors and make it seem she doesn't have** **achromatopsia**

 **keep a eye out for Chapter 13.**


	14. Chapter 13: Problems and Bonds

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

 **just want to say this will be the last chapter, well this and another chapter after this one which will be the epilogue which I will work on later tomorrow.**

 **I decided to just end this now but if I decide to make like a part 2 of it that has Bernice return to the world of Silent Hill I will but for now well not right now but maybe in the future maybe.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe this, as if I didn't have another crazy bad stuff going on already.

"okay let me get this straight, your from a toon world where time itself can either go fast or slow and I somehow break it because I did that one thing with the spell book because I was curious and your all so telling me if I don't get rid of the thing that is making me phase in and out of my right reality it will keep happening and keep taking my life force."I ask Timelessa who just stands there and nods her head

man this is just insane, but if I can try to make sure I will remember and not forget

I can make everything right for good and fix everything, but what if when I do try to fix it

it only makes things worse, what if I end up causing more problems

"I see that you are worried, do not worry so much about if you will make things worse by trying to fix this problem you caused...you just need to try to remember, and if you are not able to do so or be able to fix it..."

oh man did she read my mind or something?!

"I know you feel unsure of yourself, like if you try to fix any problem you didn't mean to cause you will just mess it up...I tell you this now so you can learn from it in the future, we all mess up at times but it is from learning from the mistakes we all make  
that we can better ourselves in the future, just don't give up trying and you will pull through just fine."

wow her telling me that makes me feel kind of better about being a screw up most of the time.

"oh and one more thing, I believe that your family will appreciate you telling them the truth about your contact lenses that helps you see colors."

"wait how did you know about my achromatopsia?! I don't remember saying it."I said as I was freaked out she would know that secret about me that I haven't even told my family yet.

"did you know that those contact lenses are made the same color as your eyes, because they were made for you...they act just like color contact lenses, but are still the type that let's you see all colors...they were made by Yen Sid, by request of Enchantress."

wait a minute, Enchantress asked him to make them for me?

"she knew I...I couldn't see colors, didn't she? how...how did she find out?"

"when you were four years old, you didn't show the signs at first but those around you started to notice that you started to pick something up and call it 'grey' when it was really either blue or pink...it wasn't until one day when you were watching a cartoon  
that you were taken to the eye doctor to check your eyes, they found out you had achromatopsia and Enchantress who had been watching over you at the time, decided to have the contact lenses made for you and she then had it send to where you had lived at the time  
which was at the orphanage...you remember how you felt when you finally saw colors for the first time that wasn't just black and white?"

of course I remember...it made me happy, I never wanted to take my contact lenses off even if I had to do so at times.

seeing all the colors that I wasn't able to see because of my achromatopsia, I was told that my achromatopsia must of started when I was three years old which means I used to see colors until I started not to.

I could watch a movie or cartoon and not mistake it for a black and white movie or cartoon,

I really loved my contact lenses, I even had them on when I first went through toontown

"I'm sure if you tell them, they will listen and understand why you didn't tell them about your achromatopsia. your family loves you and they always will."

she tells me before she vanished into thin air and everything went back to normal.

[Greasy's Pov]

I feel like I was frozen for a minute there, I look at Bernice and saw the troubled look on her face as if she had something on her mind that she seem to be bothered by

I wonder what it is?

"Greasy, can I tell you something...something I need to tell you, but you need to keep it secret."

wonder what she wants to tell me?

and it is a secret, wonder if it has to do with Smarty?

"I promise, I wont tell anyone now then what is this secreto?"

"I have achromatopsia..."

"achromatopsia? what is that?"

she started to explain to me on what this 'achromatopsia' and she started to tell me about the contact lenses that she found out from someone who she can't say who, that told her that they were made for her by Yen Sid and was requested by Enchantress.

"so wait you are telling me, if you take them out of your eyes...you can not see any colors besides black, grey and white?"I ask her as I couldn't help but be surprised by this news about her that she seem to have not told anyone.

"yeah...pretty much."

"and you haven't told your brother, sister or father?"

"no I have not and I rather keep it that way for now until I'm ready to tell them...and please don't tell Smarty and the others, I'm not ready for them to know...I'm only telling you because well...I feel that I can trust you with it after speaking with..."

"yourself?"

"yeah...let's go with that, anyway please don't tell them anything about it...I want to tell them in my own time in my own way, I just...need more time to figure out some things first before I do tell them."

wonder what is bothering her this time, something tells me it isn't just her achromatopsia that is on her mind but something else that she isn't telling me

well I'm sure she will tell me in her own time before for right now we need to leave before we run into another monster.

just then, I see her face and I notice the scared look on her face and then she yells "behind you!"

and then when I turn around something hits me and then the next thing I know it, I'm out like a light before I could get a good look at the one who hit me.

[Bernice's Pov]

man this really stinks,

these people are crazy!

I can't believe they got the drop on us

I have been trying to get free from these chains for hours

and I have no idea where they put Greasy,

if only we had got out of here much sooner

we wouldn't of run into those nutcases

this place they put me in is better than being in a very small space because well I don't do too well in those.

Greasy...I really hope he's okay, maybe he will be able to get away.

I know it would be best if he just left me behind

I only cause trouble...

"that's right you do only cause trouble, since the day you were born you caused nothing but trouble."a voice said

and it was followed by more voices around the dark room I was in that was only gave a little light by the small candle in the middle of the room.

then all the names I was called all came from the voices and they even told me that it would of been better if I was never born

I could feel myself starting to cry

just then the door breaks down and I see Greasy and he seem out of breath.

"come on we are going to get out of here once and for all, wait have you been crying? they didn't hurt you did they?"

I think it is better if I don't tell him about what went on in this room, he might start to worry about me even more.

"it's nothing, let's just go."

as he frees me from the chains, he told me that he overheard one of the people who took us talking

and it would seem that there is a door that can take us back and it can be locked, so we will have to hurry and get through it and make sure those crazy people don't try to go after us once it is locked.

we went down a few hallways until we made it to the door we were looking for

"I'm glad that it is finally over...we can go home."I said

then I feel Greasy take my hand and hold it tight "yeah, this is all going to be over soon and we can go back to our normal lives...you know, if you have anything else you want to talk to me about you can when you are ready."

he tells me as he opens the door and there is a bright flash of light coming from the other side of the doo.

"yeah sure, when I'm ready..."I said

as we both step out back to the real world.

and I hope that I really can make things right once I get back home.

 **The End**


	15. Epilogue: Hide And Doom

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn and Nurse O'Hara and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I was out of breath, it had been over a month after what happen in that silent hill place

and right now I was hiding from what seem to be a toon vampire that is responsible for killing half of my friends and some other girls and making them...

I was holding the wooden stake that was laced with dip at the very end of it, being a toon I know he wont die so easy with a normal stake if it didn't have dip on it.

"come on out my dear, I promise I wont bite...to much that is."

I knew he was trying to make me feel a false sense of security

as soon as I got back home, I didn't see my family anywhere in sight and when I went to my room there he was just standing there and smiling,

he would of got me right then and there if I hadn't shut the door as fast as he was floating towards me

I was hiding, I had found a old wooden stake in the place I was hiding, and lucky for me the place I was hiding was my parents bedroom

I'm sure dad wont mind that I use it to hide from a cartoon vampire that is looking for me all over the house.

I hope that Greasy got home okay,

a part of me wished he was here with me but I don't know what would happen if he ended up being attacked by the vampire

so I wont try to call him up to help with this and if that place that we been in together had taught me anything

is that I wont let anyone get hurt trying to save me again.

the door open and there they were glaring at me

and looking thirsty.

"LET ME BITE YOU! YOU LITTLE *beep* OF A GIRL!"

yeah that ain't happening I thought to myself as I pulled the wooden stake back and hit it right into where his heart should be.

"you stupid girl as if that would..."he said but stops as he starts to fall back while I let go of the stake at the same time he was about to grab on to it.

"this stake...what did you put in it?"

"something I wish never to use again, that stake was laced with dip, you wont be going after anymore girls."I tell him as he hit the floor

and before he took one last breath he told me this

"you know this wont stop him from coming after you as well, Judge Doom will have you sooner than you think."

then after those last words his whole body started to melt,

right until there was nothing left but dip and paint on the floor.

even if what he said was true and knowing it will happen kind of scared me,  
I can't let myself get scared or worry too much about it right now

because right now I need to get something to clean this mess up before everyone gets back.

[Greasy's Pov]

after I walked Bernice home, I started back home myself

I still feel there is more she is hiding and not telling me but I'm sure she will open up more in time

it's hard to believe she really can't see color and the only way she can see them

is with those contact lenses

I wont tell the others about it, I want to keep her trust

she trusted me enough to tell me such a important secret that she was keeping from all of us.

as I was walking to the front door I couldn't help but get this feeling of being watched but I shake my head and think to myself there is no one watching me

besides I didn't see anyone else when I came back so there is nothing to worry about

at least that is what I thought, if I seen the figure behind me I would of ran instead of walked home.

and that figure that was watching my back as I shut the door behind me,

was Judge Doom...and little did I know, he was going to make a break into our home

while we sleep.

 **End of Epilogue**


End file.
